Xiaolin Kitsune:Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: The four chosen ones are in for a surprise when a certain fox appears to lead them in the search for the Shen Gung Wu and fight against the Heylin Forces. NarutoxKimikoxHarem.
1. Arrival! Enter the Kitsune! Re! Part 1

Xiaolon Kitsune

0

NarutoxKimikoxWuyaxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

Kamen Rider Decade Complete is my co-author for this and has given me permission to use stuff from his stories and other stuff. Why I may use the base stuff of his crossover I plan on expanding on all the seasons and going beyond that.

The following scene will be best understood if you played through one of the stories of Sonic Heroes and have seen the Sonic Ova with Metal Sonic.

I am restarting the story over to differentiate it from Kamen Rider's and such. I will delete the other chapters once I rewrite/get to that point in the story.

0

Story Start

0

In an undisclosed space of total darkness a single solitary figure floated in the air as several screens lit up in the background. A single flash and a single hand was revealed. On one of the screens a young Brazilian boy with spiky brown haired styled to one side. He had deep shark emerald eyes and was wearing a red shirt, white pants, and a plain sash. An image of him blasting away a floating golden and black machine with a spinning top shaped body and crimson eyes with with three sharp metallic claws.

In a flash of white the foot of the machine was revealed as another screen flickered to light. This time a young girl with a slender form and short black hair came into view. Her outfit was altered differently in a long skirt like fasion as the red like fabric had slits on the side going up to her hips. Her black hair which was highlighted in blue was done in the style of two pigtails. She also had bright blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and red lips with a slight yellowish skin tint. The girl in question had leapt into the air and did several flips as she did a descending kick and ripped off the machine's head.

Another flashed echoed throughout the area as wires were revealed to be running from the machine to stands that contained pieces of said destroyed machines on them. Torsos and heads were glowing as Numbers and Data were being scrunched in a computer in the background. A third screen came to life as this time a large, top heavy muscular male was shown. His eyes were eschew by his crop of blond hair and Texas style cowboy hat. He was wearing the same outfit as the other boy from before. With a mighty stomp a platform of earth raised from the Earth and sent the machine flying into the air. Like it's predecessors before it the machine also met its demise.

The torso of the machine was revealed. The flash of light revealed the appearance of the machine with a black shirt, black overcoat with red and silver sneakers and with black and silver cargo pants. Another image came to the screen but this one was different from the others. The person is question was shorter and he had an odd colored skin condition. It was a shade of yellow far deeper then most Asians would naturally have. He also had nine dots on his forehead, three arrange in a row of three. They all began glowing at once and with inhuman speed he struck the last of the machines causing it to combust.

_''After all this time after all these weeks my greatest invention has been completed. There is no way those monks are going to win this time. This world will soon fall before!'' _Several data bars and status flickered to life on screen. _''All systems are a go! This time I won't loose!'' _The figure thought as the entire area was soon lit. He was a young ashen boy with dark auburnish hair dressed in the same manner of the machine.

**''Spicer!'' **Exclaimed a violet ethereal spirit whose face consisted of an oni like mask with a sharp red nose and eyebrows. Her eyes were a menacing sort of yellow that glowed in the dark and her teeth were razor sharp.

''What now Wuya? Can't you see I'm almost done with the prototype of my newest line of creations.''

**''Bah! Your silly machines are nothing against the forces of magic and elements. If you want power then you'll do as I say per our agreement. A new Shen Gong Wu has been activated. **

**The Ring of the Nine Dragons has the power to make one being into nine. It is one of the Quintessential Wu whose power is truly unlocked in tandem with the right combination.''**

The screens went blank as the machine came to life and began powering up. ''In that case it looks like I'll be testing the prototypes combat capabilities a little bit earlier then planned.'' Jack said as its eyes glowed a manevolent red as it clenched it's hand. **''All Life Form Data...Successfully Copied."**

Master Fung got up and left the meditation chamber to get ready for the arrival of their guest. It had been years since the blonde had left with the other Dragons. Years since the Dragons had departed on their final quest to save the world. The Xiaolin temple was similar to a monastery of sorts taking in monks and orphans training them in the arts of combat. Master Fung, a former disciple of the last temple Head Master Xin Wu was enjoying a cup of tea. Early that morning he had instructed some disciples to prepare a new room.

He had also sent word to the council of elders and to the other Head Masters of the other branches. Something told him they needed to be ready in case any other Heylin warriors or spirits would also be awakened in the race for the Wu.

"Master Fung, why are you setting up a new room? Are we getting another monk in training?" Omi asked. Omi was a young orphan, with an unusual skin shade of yellow and a large bald crystal head. He was a bit prideful thanks to his advance skills and training, but something about the boy radiated potential. His Chi was noted to be something special.

"In a matter of words…he is someone you know of quite well.'' the temple Headmaster answered. ''You'll see come time.'' Master Fung answered as he left the room to finish preparations.

Omi, was left confused by Master Fung Words. The other monks came in and wander what was up with their usual happy and energetic friend. A few days had passed since the incident with Jack Spicer. The Self proclaimed evil genius built a machine by the name of Chameleon-bot that imitated Kimiko. The distraction it proved allowed him to make off with most of the Xen Gung Wu.

"I don't know, it seems too convenient. We hardly have any Wu left.'' Raimundo grumbled, remembering the state of condition of the vault from the battle.

''I don't know Rai…I mean what would someone from the Heylin side achieve with a mole now?'' Kimiko responded with a question of her own. Without Wu there wasn't much they could gain now.

The four chosen students heard Master Fung call for them so they decided to abandon the thoughts for now. Heading to the garden, Master Fung was waiting patiently, and the four dragons in training ran out to the garden wondering why he called for them. ''As you all know a new room has been fixed up in your section of the temple. The temple is getting a new addition. And he should be arriving her any moment.''

Dojo, the Wu detector and small green legless Dragon entered the room and began convulsing.

''The meeting is going to have to wait! We have a live one! The Ring of the Nine Dragons is going active. We better find it before Jack and Wuya does."

''Dojo is correct young one. You must gather the other chosen ones and make haste.'' Master Fung informed the young warrior. After a rather time consuming search Omi found the other three chosen ones and went into the courtyard where Dojo was waiting. Growing to an immense size equivalent to that of the temple the Group took to the sky as they began tracking down the next Shen Gung Wu.

Arriving in a desolate temple in the far out reach of society the four Xiaolin warriors began hopped off Dojo who assumed his smaller state. Using his ability to sense magical energy signatures Dojo began tracking the Wu as he tried to recall it's location. Upon arriving in the chamber room the group wasn't surprised to see Jack there with rows and rows of Jack-bots.

''Jackbots slice'em up!'' Jack commanded as his machines followed his orders. No taunts! No declaration of being superior. Jack cut straight to the point.

''Looks like Jack Spicer is getting straight to the triangle!'' Omi said as he charged forward.

''It's point!'' Raimundo shouted at him in annoyance as the others followed suit. ''You would think by now he would learn.'' The Brazilian said as gripped a boulder and propelled himself as he took off the head of a Jack bot.

''Hey I'm not complaining.'' Kimiko added using the Mantis Flip coin to easily flip over two rapidly approaching Jackbots as they crash into each other and explode.

Like always the Jackbots were taken care of with relative ease. Usually Jack would be freaking out, but he seemed eerily calm as he tossed up the black and gold ring in his hand and caught it.

''It's over Jack Spicer! Your machines have fallen! Now return the Shen Gung Wu you stole!''

Jack only chuckled at Omi's demand. ''You fools won't stop me this time. Come out my Hyper Mechanized Robot!'' Jack commanded as a machine slowly descended to the ground the spitting image of Jack.

Raimundo snorted, ''What is that supposed to be another Chameleon bot? I'll scrap that piece of junk in three moves flat.''

''Here that Mecha? He's challenging you...'' Jack told the machine whose eyes promptly glowed and took on the form of Raimundo.

''Look like me all you want I'll still send you to the trash heap!'' Raimundo exclaimed as he shot forward. He weaved left to right covering a lot of ground fast as he threw a punch only for the Doppelganger to dodge it. ''What the...'' Raimundo spun and launched a kick at the machine's head only for it to drop back. ''Well take this!'' The doppelganger caught Raimundo's punch. Using his other hand he punched the chosen one of air in the gut and sent him flying. The Brazilian landed with a few rolls and pushed himself to his knees before hacking up some blood.

''Next?''

''Looks like it's my turn!'' Clay said titling his hat as he charged forward. He cocked his fist and threw several punches as the machine blocked them with ease. Jets appeared from it's feet and it floated back and it's shaped into the form of Clay. With a burst of speed from the jets the machine blasted forward and used an energy beam sending the Texan flying. The machine charged after him only to have his attack blocked by a duo attack of Omi and Kimiko.

''Tsunami Strike!''

''Judolette Flip!''

The chosen ones of Fire and Water attempted to take the machine out at once only for him to raise a column of Earth to block their strikes. Speeding around it he began firing at them with an array of bullets causing the two to use a varied amount of flips and aeroacrobatics to avoid it. With a series of flips Kimiko kept ahead of the trail of bullets as they began ricocheting off the surfaces when a stray one clipped her angle. Kimiko let out a pained scream as she collided with the ground, her shoulder scrapping against the rough surfaces.

''Don't worry Kimiko I'm coming!'' Omi said as he took to the air and did a descending kick towards the mech. It connected and Omi let out a pained scream as he fell back, letting out a pain cough. Mecha did raised his arm and prepared to strike when he was tackled by Raimundo and Clay. The machine reacted by letting out a several hundred volt shock causing them both to be sent flying back to where Omi and Kimiko were at, the former helping the latter to her feet. The machine then fired at the roof causing parts of the roof to dislodge and fall down around and formed around the Chosen Ones like a prison.

**"You're all useless now that I've copied all of your data!"**

''HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jack laughed in triumph. ''I told you losers that wouldn't stand a chance! Now I! Jack Spicer am one step closer to becoming emperor of the Earth!" He said with a dramatic flare.

''**Excellent work Spicer!'' **Wuya said floating over head. **''Now finish them off!''**

**''**That's not necessary though. I mean I have them beat!'' Jack said showing his hesitance as Wuya snarled.

''**Stop being such a gutless worm. If you finish them now no one will stand in our way.'' **

''Hey I may be an evil boy Genius but a murderer?''

**''Pitiful!'' **Wuya said as she floated in front of the machine. Her eyes glowed and something in the machine started to go haywire.

''Hey! Stop that! What are you doing! Mecha don't tell me you're going to pull a Mekkaku on me?'' Jack cried out in distress as he pulled a remote out of his pocket and tried to stop it.

The machine in question raised it's arm as it's fingers disappeared into it's arms and formed an arm canon. Blue electrical whisps radiated from him as the canon began charging up.

''Damnit? What are we supposed to do?'' Raimundo said as the damage to his ribs hendered his breathing and left him unable to use his element. Clay and Kimiko also reeling in from their injuries found themselves unable to channel their elements. They were teenagers for heaven's sake, yes martial artists; though that did not warrant them to be equivalent to world saving warriors. They were still rookies in their elements and their styles, the very reason they came to the temple was to learn how to master their abilities.

''Oh man partner! It looks like we bit off more then we could chew.''

''No we will not give up. As long as their is breath in our souls we must continue to preserver!'' Omi said as he moved in front of the others and began breathing in and out.

''Omi! Get out of here! Save yourself!'' Kimiko told him as Omi shook his head.

''A friend of mine once told me that those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are far below trash...how can I call myself worthy of a chosen one if I flee and leave my comrades behind like a coward! I'll take the attack head on and block it with my Chi.''

**''Perish...into nothingness.'' **The cold metallic voice of the machine echoed as he fired. The chosen ones embrace for the attack only for it to have been blocked with the massive body of Dojo.

''**Son of a...'' **Dojo snarled as his scales were experiencing a burning sensation.

Before the machine could react he was sent flying by a powerful blast of wind. The machine stopped himself in the air as he tried to track who attacked him.

A strong gust of wind shot down from the ground as a figure slowly descended. Dropping back was a young man with blond spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was about 5'11 in height with a well built frame. His outfit was similar to the students, except his robe was that of a dark blue and his sash color silver. ''So your the Spicer boy? The name is Naruto...why don't you try sending your machine on me?''

00

Chapter End

00

Yeah been waiting the long time to reboot this story and per my rewrites are always superior to the original. Yeah, anyway I'm keeping up the old chapters until I completely rewrite the story per usual.

00000

Author's Note

000

So yeah I'm letting you all know I won't be updating for the next few days. So I'm going to be answering many question, opinions, and letting you guys know about my plans. So yeah I might not have any updates for the week. (Especially not around Tuesday to Thursday as I'm trying to get a part time job.)

0

Artists

0

I am still looking for artists for the pictures I want done. Requests (Not commissions) as I still don't have a job yet. Which is why I'm going on a hiatus/ partly to try and find a job and partly to focus on fics and add detail, focus, along with length for the updates.

So far only Lanky Nathan and Nyght Fury are doing pictures for me.

This is Lanky Nathan's contribution so far.

http:/lanky-nathan(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d3effjy

Nyght's contribution (Without color for the time being.)

http:/browse(dot)deviantart(dot)com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=Dragonrider626#/d3kpm7g

000

Message to reviewers

The short reviews that you and others give like 'Good fic. Update soon' aren't good reviews. It says you like the story, and that is it. I want to know what you all like about it. Maybe I tried something new with my writing style, or something with my characters. The usual 'I like it, Update.' Is something authors like me who put time and effort don't like or enjoy as its so hollow and generic. Also don't summarize the general fic in one review. I'm not saying review every chapter but a little review here or there would be appreciated. or else we don't know what to improve. Or what way to go old or new, because they didn't clarify what you quote from another author 'A short two-lined, emotionless review, while not as bad as a flame is just as unneeded. Don't appreciate them JUST because they sent a review. Just because they're a reviewer doesn't mean they deserve special treatment. I could send you a review, and all I lose is one minute of my life.'

While I do appreciate all you that do take time to review my story it would mean a lot more if you reviewed by pointing out stuff, highlighting what you liked or give suggestions on what would be interesting.

000000

Update Schedule

0000

Once I start posting again every multi-chapter story that hasn't been updating in more then two months expect it to be updated.

00

Fic Ideas

000

Well it's crossover pics. Here's all the ideas I have stored up. I was hoping the Rasengan picture I described below would be the first one.

Naruto (Naruto) and Will (W.I.T.C.H.) are in civilian attire the former in said shirt and black cargo pants and the latter in a red T-shirt and faded jeans by a lake going 4 a stroll while Will's guardian image and Naruto's shippuden outfit with lake image reflecting them. So their civilian attire is walking along the lake while their on duty images are reflected in the lake. And in the Rasengan pic, Will should be in her Guardian form. (Basically Naruto with his arms wrapped around Will from behind as they form a Rasengan together.)

I just got the humorous idea of all five witch girls in guardian form pretty much playing tug-of-a-war with a dismayed Naruto shooting jealous glances at each other. It's random, but it's so funny I feel like I had to share it. You mind saving that under your file as a someday pic. And right after I just thought about a caption too. 1. 'They were willing to share ups and downs of their destiny. When it came to boyfriends. Not so much.'2. 'Choosing one occurs the wrath of the four others. Poor Naruto...no matter the choice he's screwed.'

0  
Next Idea  
0

I see Naruto in a casual white T-shirt and red and black jacket with black jeans. Tatsuki (Bleach) in blue jeans and sleeveless red button up top that shows some of her navel and Orihime wearing a light violet top and yellow mini-skirt.

Ok well this next one should be Naruto in the middle, his right arm around Tatsuki who has a faint blush and sorta looking off to the side and with Orihime (Bleach) on Naruto's left with her arms around his neck.

0  
Another Idea  
0

Ok do you think you could do some pictures of Will's mom as well? (Susan Vandom/Susan is a tall, leggy, tan-skinned, buxom, raven-haired woman who looks all of twenty-five despite being about forty. ) Who is paired with the Oc character.

Ok the Oc has dark skin (Mocha complexion) with shoulder length dark hair (Either really dark violet or black whichever is easier) with golden cat like eyes (Powerful eyes). He has an athletic build, not bulky like a bruiser but noticeable, about 6'2 in height whose color theme in clothes are black, white, grey, and or violet. He has a small scar on his left cheek a few inches under his eye. His temperament and facial impressions usually are that of a jokester (prankster) that's more of a gentlemanly lech and a calm, cool, chess master whose good at reading both people's expressions and foreseeing their actions even before they of his usual outfits is a black shirt, black cargo pants and combat boots with a black badass two is a white wife-beater and black jeans with Nikes. His animal form differentiates between a Panther or Cougar itself depending on his temperament as well.

It's short, black and semi spiky. Though K has cut his hair on occasion so its short. His hair varies from Animish to real world depending on his form. Also can you file all this away under Google Docs or something as I have numerous ideas I will send in the future.

One of his usual outfits is a black shirt, black cargo pants and combat boots with a black badass long coat. Option two is a white wife-beater and black jeans with Nikes.  
His animal form differentiates between a Panther or Cougar itself depending on his temperament as well. One picture I have in mind is the two of them in a kitchen setting feeding each other cheesecake as their a couple.

One picture I have in mind is the two of them in a kitchen setting feeding each other cheesecake as the fic it's based off of they're a couple.  
So you know what Susan Vandom looks like right? You think you could make a child out of her and my Oc features? Female, say around age 12?

0

Response to Reviews to Old Heroes Across Time

0

Leaf Ranger

Hmmm... well... this was a pretty good chapter, except you kinda clumped everything together... it kinda made it hard to read. Plus the sudden jump from Telma's bar to Auru's location was so sudden. If I hadn't played the game (like 50 times), I would have missed it.  
0

Response

0

I have a rewrite of the story in the works I plan to do soon.

0

Trooper0007

When are you going to have Naruto sleep with the goddess? also are you going to have him sleep with Ganon's sister or mother or whatever you have her as. you need to work on your spelling. p.s. I have read the entire story and it is pretty good

0

In the rewrite we will have more focus on Naruto's interactions with the goddess along with character development and stuff.

0

Response to Golden Kitsune Alchemist and Kitsune of the Jewel AN Reviews

0

AN

0

The votes that I have been given so far. Kikyo is in the league. That and people have been given better reasoning.

Kagome: 8

Kikyo: 11

0000000000

Responses-Ramen Junky.

I really hate it when there is a lot of mispelling problems because I automatically scam through stuff as I have vision problems and so I don't bother with things with mistakes like I would with the others. But yeah okay your vote is noted.

Random guy 1-Yes the pairing has been done a lot so I am taking your vote into consideration.

Ultimate Zelda-Fan-Ok your vote has been taken into consideration.

RyumaOmega- Your vote has been taken into consideration.

Lightning Thief-Your right the pairing is nonexistent henceforth why I exist. If it wasn't for people only doing the overdone crossover pairings and actually going outside the box I wouldn't exist. And because of all the votes Riza has been officially added.

Best of Naruto-That would be fun with all the drama and such. Also yeah two main characters butting heads would be fun. I also came up with an interesting plot point where Naruto seeks Midiriko's council (whose soul is trapped in a fragment to which Naruto can communicate to her through) and can also literally be a spiritual mentor for Kagome.

To those who just gave a name and no real knowledge or foresight-In the future just don't give a name to a poll. Actually bother to give ideas and reasons. I HATE short word responses or generic update soon and make chapter longer reviews. I ignore reviews like that and will most likely not to respond to you as reviews like that are so general and careless and doesn't have any heart.

Keeper of Infinite Library-That doesn't make sense.

Leonineus-I suppose that makes sense.

Mist 12-I have no idea what you're saying so I'm glossing over it.

Cmcwiki-I think I responded to you. Most people blame and hate the characters and not the AUTHORS WHO FAIL AT WRITING THE CHARACTERS INSTEAD OF JUST ADDING INFORMED KNOWELDGE AND ATTRIBUTES AND NOT FOLLOWING WITH WHAT WE ARE TOLD ABOUT THE CHARACTERS! And yeah we're used to her nonsense type of pairings. Also I don't like character bashing at all. So I don't see where the Hojo or whatever his name hate comes from.

000000000

Votes

0000

Olivia: 2

Riza: 4

Lust:1

Psiren/Clare:1

Gracia: 1

Izumi: 2

Maria Ross: 1

May: 1

0000

Ryuma Omega

0000000000

Ok. First off, I am glad that Trisha, Rose, and Sheska are a given to be a part of Naruto's harem. They are all beautiful in their own way and are able to help Naruto in his plans to rebuild his clan, especially Sheska and her ability to remember anything she has ever read with her photographic memory.

1. Yes that is an interesting quality to have and there is never just enough focus on minor characters.

Now if I am going to vote for anymore women to be added to his harem, I am telling you now I will vote for women/girls who are not only pretty/beautiful but who also are able to contribute in some way to furthering Naruto's cause to rule the multiverse and contribute in some way to repopulating his clan and strengthening his celestial army. First on my voting list is Catherine Elle Armstrong. Not only is she beautiful, fully figured, and incredibly strong for her petite size, but she is a part of the illustrious Armstrong family who have contributed to the Amestris army and furthering the country of Amestris. If Naruto were to be paired with her, he would have the Armstrong family as an ally and further strengthen his own celestial army with strong and skill soldiers and alchemists.

2. Yes now I wish I had fair reasoning like that all the time.

00000000

Second on my voting list is Winry Rockbell. Even though she is only fifteen when the series starts and isn't a warrior, she is beautiful, nicely figured, AND is a talented and skilled auto mail mechanic. Think about it. If any of Naruto's allies or friends, who don't have regenerative abilities, ever gets their limbs cut off, he would have an auto-mail medic and mechanic on hand to help them and further strengthen them and his army.

Yeah this is a no go. The only reason I see this working is to write Ed and Al out of the fic. But someone will say make someone else their mother and that leads to a whole bunch of shenanigans I'm not going to bother with.

00000000000000000

Third and final on my voting list would be May Chang. Yeah, she is younger and clearly not old enough to marry yet but Naruto can have her as a fiance of sorts until she is old enough to marry. May is not only a skilled martial artist and a skilled and talented alchemist, but she is also one of many princesses of Xing who has a chance of inheriting the throne. This would give Naruto access to another powerful country to help further his goals to strengthen his celestial army and slowly start to conquer and rule all of the multi-verse. These are my choices on who to pair Naruto with along with Trisha, Rose, and Sheska. I hope you like my choices and my explanations for each one. Good luck on the rewrite for this fanfic! I will certainly read it when it finally comes out!

3. She's kind of young and its awkward. I suppose it's an age up but I can't recall at the moment if there are moments between her and Al that pertains to the plot.

The Fanfic Critic

Yeah I guess that makes sense. Anyway I have so many other stories to focus on I don't have the time to worry endlessly on a choice the fans could do for me.

The Best of Naruto

Yeah and to be honest if anyone has ideas for Lust I'm willing to hear them. (Anyway I study the characters and they all seem to be their sin personified except for Lust. She really didn't fall her Sin's theme like one would think.

1. Gracia Hughes (After Maes Hughes dies), Yeah that does kind of make sense. I went over brotherhood and since I'm going primary brotherhood I realize how much character development for Roy depends on this.

2. Izumi (you can make her not married.), I might not go with this. Only because of the epic Major and Seigfred scene towards the end of the series. I swear to god I don't think I ever laughed that most during a non comedy.

Maria Ross (she can be the one that has a crush on Naruto, and treats Ed and Al like her own sons.) I'm confused by the latter statement?

Olivier Mira Armstrong (She seems like a rival for Naruto at first.)-Yeah that doesn't make sense. The rival thing.

Riza Hawkeye(Naruto tries to go on a date with her, but she usually sees him a perv until something happens to change a opinion.)-That actually would be pretty funny.

Ressie-Yeah he can timetravel. He's a dimension hopper.

Lexum09-I know and yeah I'm keeping the thing and as for Izumi I don't know.

Castigar0- That animal thing is pretty obvious. Also how would she be a good fit for the harem? I really hate suggestion for women based on their looks and not their intelligence or what they could add so please give better justification then that she's hot. Why would Naruto be scared of Riza?

000

Future Stories

0

Naruto

0

FF 7-Un named fic.

FF 9 Un named fic.

Pride of the Fox- Drifting through life Naruto is contracted as a mercenary. On his latest job he meets a determined young woman with a voice of an angel and a penchant for trouble. NarutoxRinoa. Squall x Quistis.

Naruto x Vanille One-shot. (Anymore information hasn't been thought of.)

(Bonds Tempered by Fire) Naruto x Will x Taranee- Upon reaching age 18 Taranee decides she wants to lose her virginity, but wants her first time to be special. Enter Will and Naruto who volunteer to help make it memorable.

No More Heroes (A Hero? Not this time!) Upon tracking down a dangerous criminal Naruto finds himself involved with a league of assassins.

The Hunter being Hunted. Sango is hired by a village to eliminate a demon causing havoc to the village. Thing is, is he really causing havoc or is there more to the tale?

Beauty and the Demon-Belle finds herself in the company of a monstrous demon. The thing is, he's more like a perverted ass-hat who had a little too much to drink one night.

Her way of Thanks- What if Junko (Yugioh Gx) was a bit more thankful for Naruto saving her during the Sal incident.

Warmth in Briggs Mountain-During Naruto's quest to learn about Alchemy (Golden Kitsune Alchemist) Naruto meets one Izumi Harnet. During the one month survival things begin to heat up.

Connection by Urges-Because of their animal traits both Naruto and Karen (Bumblebee) are relocated to a small private island until mating season passes and their hormones no longer affect people. Natural their not affected by the others pheromones in the way everyone else is, but an attraction (and hormones) seem to arise as they spend time together.

Breeze and Storm-Naruto is teaching Hay Lin advance wind techniques. During the course of that attraction romance blooms.

Irma Lair-The Vixen-Irma decides to use the form of her older Alter-ego to seduce one Uzumaki Naruto. It's super effective!

Just another day on the Beach-Naruto x Kairi-PWP

Escape-Finding herself consumed by loneliness and the nature of her power altered due to an experiment Namine brings her favorite anime character and crush to life.

Punish me Master-When the unresolved sexual tension between Naruto and Aqua becomes too great.

Sensations-Xion wants to know how sex feels life. NarutoxXion. PWP.

Quenching the Fire-With the threat of insanity due to a Wu mishap Naruto helps Kimiko resolve the problem.

Comfort-After Quistis is demoted Naruto comforts her. PWP.

Touch-When Rogue urges threaten her self-control she has no choice but to go to the only person she can touch. (References Alpha Mutant.)

Fathering Diana's child- When you're greeted by Wonder woman the last thing you expect to hear is for you to be the father of your child.

Magic of a Mask-After trying to conceive children and failing Naruto and Ruto go on an epic quest to find a mask that will allow Naruto to assume the form of a Zora.

Cherry Blossom:Sakura's Tale.

Her Idiot-Tatsuki didn't know when she fell for him. All she did know was that she wasn't going to let him go.

The Kitsune of DC- (Original Hero/Naruto DC story with own mythos and legend.) As long as the Nine Bijuu exist there will be people who seek their power for war. Making the ultimate selfless sacrifice Naruto is blessed with immortality until mankind selfishness and thirst for destruction drops down to a sudden threshold, but a hero at heart he could not just stand by as the destruction goes on. Though years of solitude and watching the endless cycle of pain and hatred has made him a far more cynical hero.

Accidental Charming (Off shoot of Kitsune of Gakuen) Thanks to Kurumu's ever growing power she's able to accidentally charm Naruto. Waiting for it to wear off she can't help but at least pretend she has the blond all to herself. Sexiness ensues.

(Actually got a Prologue out but expect the start of the actual series soon.) Evangelion with a Fox-When Shinji is recruited he brings along an ally. Heterosexual life partner Uzumaki Naruto who seems more concerned with the women then saving the soon to be doomed planet.

The Charmed One's New Guardian. What if the Elders were firm in their decision and he was replaced by another white lighter? And what happens when her lover comes into the fray and becomes an ally knowing how dangerous things around her new charges can get. Naruto x ?

Training Pleasure- While training to hone his animal within certain instincts began to overtake Naruto. Indulging in those instincts are the only way to make sure the blond returns to normal so Ruby offers to help him in anyway she can. (Off shoot of Kitsune of Gakuen.)

Feeling Alive-Rei wants to know what it means to feel alive. To feel love and pleasure. So she approaches Naruto. (Off shoot of Evangelion with Foxes.)

The Library Encounter-Covert pervert Ami is caught reading a rather risque book. Of course Naruto's teasing touching and Whispers only help heat the situation up.

No Title as of yet-Feeling rather self conscious about her appearance Naruto takes Makoto out on a date. Finding herself enjoying the idea of dating Naruto they keep going out until one date ends with a passionate encounter.

Husband to an Amazon-Naruto finds himself drawn into a world of Chaos. Too starved to think of the consequences the blond eats a certain amazon's price winnings.

Untitled-A Naruto x Kitty Pryde PWP One-shot.

Peg's Affair-Feeling unloved and neglected by Pete Peg enters into an affair with the new neighbor.

00

Ben

00

Sparring Session-Sequel to Star Gazing.

Without Kevin-With Kevin incarcerated and having to undergo trial due to the events of Absolute Power Ben and Gwen have to continue their duty while trying to feel the power gap and hole that was left behind.

00

Inuyasha

00

Son of the Dog Demon General-What if Inu no Taisho had a Vassal? What if she took to raising Inuyasha and help him realize his true potential.

Inuyasha x Harem.

00

Future Story Arcs

00

The Strongest Team (Kitsune of Fairy Tale)

-When Natsu and Erza are about to fight after the team's return from a mission Lucy wonders aloud why the members of the strongest team are about to fight. At that moment one of the Fairy Tale members corrects her and tells her about the true Strongest Team. The Demon Trio-Naruto, Erza, and Mirajane. (Flashback Arc.)

Path of a Hero (Naruto of the Justice League)-When League level crime dies down for a time Naruto finds himself becoming to Silver City, Los Angeles to what Superman and Batman are to Metropolis and Gotham respectively.

0000

Also still accepting Original Characters-Profile Info Below

0000

So feel free to start suggesting some Original characters as well. This helps now more then ever since my computer usage is still limited and even if I expanded upon different ideas I'm still one person with limited Internet access and we've all seen other fans and authors come up with great ideas.

Also please use proper spelling, grammar, punctuation and format. I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph.

And feel free to have the characters abilities pertain to more then one story. If you've read my NarutoxOverlord story and Academy Duelist then there are hints to other people who will be gifted similar abilities to Naruto through experimentation who serve as his generals and etc.

It's actually part of the reason why his healing factor, transformation, and other abilities are so powerful. I mean even Jinchuuriki and Demi-gods have to have a limit right? I haven't covered in detail, but when I start doing so it'll help to see why Naruto is so powerful in my story and make how he acquired certain abilities and the more realistic limits to them before they became advanced.

The Bios should include the following name.

Chosen Name (One that makes since to their background and alien/demon/monster species):

Human Name (If the person isn't originally human and take up a human name as a guise.

Actual age :

Age they appear

Gender:

Powers:

Weapons they use: (Optional. Guns, Sword, and Etc. )

Magic/Chi/Spells/Etc: (Optional- Can give a long description or state their type like fire or ice. Advance spells or those related to certain species or families should be described in detail.

Race/Species: (Self explanatory.

Human Guise (Optional: Please give a description of their features. Hair, Eye Color, Body Type, and Clothing)

Actual Appearance: (Outside their human guise)

Back story (Their motivations, personality, and history)

Animal Affinity:

Transformation: (Optional and can be mixed with animal affinity)

Home world:

Powers:

Handicaps/Disabilities if they have them:

Extra Info: Optional but helps.

Deck: (If they appear in the Yugioh Crossovers)

Mage Type: (If appear in the Final Fantasy of RPG crossovers.)

Family Members-

Parents-

Children-

Other Members-

Jysukeno Curse (Ranma 1/2)

Fighting Styles and techniques: (If appear in Ikki Tousen or other fighting Magnas.)

Ghost Form and abilities. (If appear in Echo of the Ghost Kitsune and other stories that deals with ghosts.)

Key Blade form and abilities. (Self explanatory...but no base breaker keys please. Along with the other ideas above.

Devil Fruit (One Piece Obviously)

Pokegirls (I might do an alternate version of my existing story later on)

Bending Element (Last Air Bender)

Monster Form (Rosario + Vampire)

Claymore Ability/Form/Descriptions (Claymore)

Alien Species and Power (Dragon ball Z verse)

Shikai and Bankai (The Bleach Stories Obviously)

Mechs (MEGAS XLR/ OR Other Mech stories.

Mutations: (X-Men (Various Incarnations)

Warrior Side: Xiaolin or Haylin (Xiaolin Showdown)

And the lists goes on which include original super heroes, villains, suitors for Naruto to fight against in To'Love'ru'd Kitsune and the list goes on. The reason why I ask is because I plan on introducing unique arcs, 'episodes and chapters' in several of my stories like the To Love Ru'd Kitsune, Charmed Kitsune, The Yugioh Stories, Overlord Crossover, and many other stories.


	2. Arrival! Enter the Kitsune! Re! Part 2

Xiaolin Kitsune

0

NarutoxKimikoxWuyaxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000

People complain how I shape Naruto in my stories. What part of countless years passing and all these experiences happening to Naruto do you lot not understand? Of course he's a flirt? Of course he is powerful! He has centuries amount of experience fighting and people rubbing off on him. This is not canon Naruto. This is a Naruto who has other aspects of people merge into him. In fact for those who have seen my latest Shinobi Chronicles chapter I've finally introduced the elements for why Naruto is so different.

You don't like harems? Then why read my stories when you know they have Harems? It doesn't make any sense! It gets so annoying when I see people complaining everywhere. I mean this is a fan site where fictional stories are written for enjoyment. Its one thing to inform people if they make errors in their stories like spelling or grammar, but stop bitching about pairings. If you don't like it then YOU write non-harem stories then.

The Naruto I write travels from world to world. He has a wide range of abilities and a lot of experience not to mention he was specifically trained to be unstoppable. He was trained to be unstoppable and have no stand a chance against him. Also I have plot points and things in line written down! So for those of you who aren't me you don't know what I have planned so stop assuming you do.

Frankly, I shape Naruto's personality, behavior, and relationships according to the fact that no normal person or people have ever come close to the wide array of stuff that happens in that series. You believe these women wouldn't share a guy I accept that, but stop trying to make something fiction into something that's completely realistic. The realism was thrown out the window the moment magic, demons, and stuff like that was introduced. I'm not rejecting established rules, laws, and other stuff like that a universe is bound, but certain things you want to happen aren't just going to happen.

So by now if you can't accept that then whatever. If all you flamers and stop got time to sit around and bitch at authors in reviews or complain in forums then why don't you write stories of your own? Now for those with the common sense to realize and accept these aren't paid works, but amateur stories just for amusement please enjoy the next chapter of this story.

0  
8/12  
0

I'm so sorry. I did this chapter weeks ago and didn't realize it wasn't updated or added. I think this might be the only story where I wrote a chapter for and didn't update, but I'll check to see. Anyway expect chapter 3 shortly after.

00000

Story Start

000000000

Naruto dodge the rampaging machines attack with ease. Dodging and ducking under its assault as it continued trying to take his head off with its rather telegraphed attacks. ''You're too slow~'' he taunted as he leaped over a sweep kick and land behind the machine who quickly spun, hand even out as it attempted to cut Naruto's head off who threw his head back to just narrowly miss its fingers. Jolting forward Naruto kneed the machine in the chest sending it flying backwards as he ran up alongside it and unleashed a series of blows with his fist and knee only to grab its foot and swing around several times sending it flying into the wall resulting in a crack.

The impact of the collision obviously damaged the machine as electrical sparks shot from it as the sound of what could only be described as worn out gears grinding against each other echoed. The Mecha unit formed into the form of Raimundo and blasted himself forward using a gust of wind. Trying to use his current forms leg length Naruto merely blocked the blows his arms, using chakra to condense his arms. The machine then shifted into Kimiko's form and attempted some air acrobatics as he shot from place to place using spin and axe kicks in the air.

Though this fight was brought to an end as in a flash Mecha's left leg and right leg were severed, falling to the ground in a twitching, electrical heap. ''Retreat!'' Jack cried out as his copter tech sprouted out from his backpack as a single jet boot appeared out of the machine's foot causing it to fly haphazard and crash into things before escaping from a hole in the ceiling that was made just for this outcome.

''Well that was dull...hey I'll see you guys back at the temple.'' Naruto informed them before disappearing in a flash of green light.

Master Fung bowed and welcomed his guest who finally arrived. ''I'm glad you could join us once more Naruto. I assume your journey was successful.''

''The Heylin Trium has been defeated and sealed away. The others though...they've gone soul searching to see what they wish to do to with their lives.''

''I take it you met with the chosen ones?'' he asked as Naruto nodded.

''Yeah, they need a lot of work though.'' he said as looked around the temple, nostalgic memories coming back. ''After all these years...things haven't changed a bit.''

''Naruto!'' Omi exclaimed in excitement as he ran over and tried to strike the blond with several attacks only for the blond to either maneuver out of the way or block the strongs.

''Energetic as always,'' Naruto said as he ducked under another strike. ''You're getting stronger too. I see someone hasn't been slacking. on his training.''

''Oh you have returned my friend…you must tell me of all the journeys and butt kicking you have done,'' Omi said as he stopped and bowed.

'Yeah but that would have to wait. '' he said as the others entered the room. ''I hope you and the rest of the dragon successors didn't mind you crashing in on your mission. ''

''We had it under control you know.'' Raimundo remarked rather loudly and rudely, earning him a hard punch on the arm from Kimiko. "Girl, you still hit hard." Raimundo was rubbing his arm.

''Well allow me to introduce myself. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Tentai.'' he introduced himself with a bow. ''Yes I know the extra names are unusual but I use them to honor my parents and my family. And no you can't call me NUNT. I really hate it when people call me that and if you do I will hunt your nightmares. Oh and I'm the Dragon of Wind by the way.''

''Raimundo and looks like you're going to be out of a job soon buddy!'' The chosen of the wind stated proudly.

''Hey you can deal with the world coming to an end on a weekly basis; no skin off my nose.'' Naruto said with a dismissive snort. Honestly after the fifth End of the World event he really didn't care all that much anymore.

''Clay Wilson Bailey, nice to meet ya' sir.'' Clay greeted as he stepped forward and extended his hand.

''Nice to meet you. Strong build and firm handshake. You're the Chosen one of Earth right?'' he asked as Clay nodded. ''Earth is a stubborn and overlooked element. You have a lot of work before you.'' he said as their hand shake ended and then he moved to in front of Kimoko.

''Anata ga hi no izure ka o eraba hajimemashite. Watashi wa sore ga gurūpu no hanadearu koto ga kasai no watashi-tachi no ryū no tame no dentō ni naritsutsu aru no ka o rikai shite kudasai.''' he told the girl taking her hand and kissing it causing Kimiko to blush; of course this left Clay and Raimundo wondering what the hell did he just say?

''Nice to meet you chosen one of the Fire. I see it's becoming a tradition for our dragon of fire to be the flower of the group. That is what Naruto said,'' Omi informed them in that rather self-proud tone of his. ''Though this confuses me. Kimiko is not a flower is she? How can she be both a girl and a flower?'' he wondered as he scratched his head while Clay rose an eyebrow and Rai face palmed.

'' Sensei arigatō, anata wa sono dōkutsu no naka ni modotte watashi-tachi no inochi o sukuimashita. '' Kimiko replied as the others continued looking on confused and turned to Omi for a translation.

_''Thank you sir; you saved our lives back in that cave. ''_

''Chotto sore wa watashi no shigotoda, kawaii on'nanoko o hozon suru to, sorera no chikaku ni watashi ni o hogo shi, sekai o sukuu no san-banmedesu. ''

_''Hey it's what I do; saving pretty girls is third to protecting those close to me and saving the world. ''_

''Hey you two don't mind speaking English do ya? Getting kind of hard to follow.'' Clay spoke out to the Japanese speaking pair who nodded sheepishly.

''So Naruto where are you from?''

In response of the fire monk's question he merely smiled and answered, ''Konohagakure no Sato,'' He answered as the cowboy and Brazilian looked on with confusion.

''He means Village Hidden in the Leaves,'' She answered for him. It actually felt nice being able to speak in her native language again. It took quite awhile for Kimiko to stop using valley girl speech and other mannerisms she picked up from those soap operas and other shows that she watched online. Because she was a rich heiress of sorts Kimiko lived in a rather secluded lifestyle which led her to communicate to the outside world through the internet or any other technological device she could get her hands on. Hell her closest friends back home had probably met her less then half a dozen times.

''Oh I know it's that ninja village place you told me about?'' Omi asked as Naruto nodded.

''Hidden and in an alternate world.''

The monks weren't shocked or surprised, if a 1500 year old ghost of a heylin witch was around trying to gather hundreds of magical artifacts that had strange power, then that was possible.

"So I recken, that yer trainin' for somethin' important?" Clay asked in his southern accent. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, a war is upon the horizon…I am looking for as many allies as I can…you see I'm a traveler and one of two main commanding leaders of an army I'm building up. Also since some of the creatures learn and adapt so I try to learn as many abilities as I can…I remember when I was nothing but the pariah of my village….hated because I was a Jinchuuriki, meaning the power of human sacrifice. I had the demon that attacked the village on the date of my birth sealed inside of me…fast forward to my meeting my brother and a bunch of other insanity. Though I'll explain more in due time.'' He finished as a sphere came flying out of nowhere.

Naruto jumped out of the way and stuck to one of the wall surrounded the compound. ''Sorry!'' one of the monks cried out from the other side of the field.

Naruto walked up on the wall, defying gravity like the jetbuutsu would do until he came to the top and took a seat on it. "Oh come on, you can defy gravity too? What's next, you can walk on water?" Raimundo complained. Naruto smiled. "Well, I can walk up walls, trees, and mountains, as well as walk on water, lava/magma, and other liquid and liquid-like surfaces…In air and….damn…I can't remember what else.''When they heard that he can walk on lava/magma, they thought he was insane. "How can ya walk on lava, shouda burned ya in ta ashes." Clay asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

''Well with a crazy ass sensei like my brother it's one of the basic requirements for advance fire training.'' Naruto began narrating as the memories became so clear he swore he was reliving them.

''Yah!'' Kuiinshi shouted as he punted Naruto into a volcano with a tire-iron. This was a very stark contrast to the serious, no non-sense, and by some people cruel man they knew before Naruto arrived. His cold and distrustful golden cat like eyes was now full of mischievousness and other stuff.

''Was that really necessary?'' Koji his long time friend asked. Unlike his dark violet or was it black haired friend he actually had a normal hair color. Blood red in fact.

''No…but he'll live…I think,'' The tentai said as they looked into the Volcano.

''I don't see him…think he used Chaos Control?'' Koji asked, getting a bit worried.

''I don't see why…if he can survive a blackfire jutsu he can survive some Magma.''

''Fuck…yo …couches!'' Naruto said as he emerged from the lava. ''Ok this is just weird.'''

''Hey you made it. Just like I assumed you could. Hey Koji think he can survive acid?''

''Oh fuck that!'' Naruto said as he dropped down into the molten crater and ran across the top of the molten lake.

At the end of the flashback Kimiko was laughing her ass, clutching the wall, Clay was rubbing his head in confusion because of what Naruto told everyone, Omi's and Dojo's jaw was on the ground. Raimundo was twitching his eye. Naruto even chuckled at the memories. "Yeaaah…I can't really stand him because of that…hell a lot of things…and now I shall go back to repressing this memory. Hey did you guys put away that Wu yet?'' he asked as the others suddenly had a look of alarm and went back to the temple to do just that.

Master Fung left to put away the new Shen Gong Wu. ''Ring of Nine Dragons…just a Wu suited for me too,'' Naruto said with a head shake.

''Why would that be Naruto?'' Kimiko asked him.

''Well besides being the jinchuuriki for the Nine-Tails my speciality is making copies of myself. Of various elements, including the shadows. Then their is also the Shinsei clone technique of mine. I can't really create any more then six, but it takes aspects from all my other techniques and create clones that are mentally linked to me. What they learn, I learn and when they train I gain the experience. Though the best aspect is as long as I have one Shinsei clone created if I die my soul and mind transfers to the Shinsei meaning I can't die in battle.''

Master Fung was impressed about the technique. "I see, as I recall several of the Shen Gong Wu match the abilities you gained from your travels.''

''Hhm yeah…like the Golden Tiger Claws is a lot like my Otou-san's Hirashin no Jutsu.''

''You seem to know a lot about the Shen Gong Wu…why is that?'' Raimuno asked suspiciously.

''Well one, I trained with Master Monk Guan for a bit and he informed me of things…two…wait…has the Golden Tiger Claws been revealed yet?'' He asked as Omi nodded.

''Yes! I'm afraid that due to an encounter with a foe I had no choice but to send it to the crust of the earth.'' Omi answered.

''You mean Core Omi,'' Rai corrected face palming.

''Huh…still can't get expressions right…oh well…then that means I can get the Tiger Claws…as I recall it's one of the most useful and diverse of the Wu.''

Master Fung now was thrown out of a loop. "You can survive in molten rock?" He asked, Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, lets just say I had a sadistic teacher who thought that might be possible due to my affinity for all elements and sub-elements. Apparently it is possible for me to survive in such harsh conditions because of said training...''

After the mind boggling explanation, everyone went to sleep, well except Omi. After he confirmed that everyone was a sleep, he snuck off to get the Ring of the Nine Dragons. "I do not want to be overcome by the power of the ring, so three Omis should do." Omi put the ring on and activated it. "Ring of the Nine Dragons" The one Omi became three from the ring. "I will practice my Tiger Strike" Omi1 said. Omi2 replied. "I'll play games." The three heard grumbling, Omi3 said. "I will quiet our rumbling stomach's."

During the whole night the first Omi was trying to do the Tiger Strike, but appeared off balance. The second Omi was playing a hand held game, but he never got passed level one. Finally the third Omi was eating cookie dough and apparently had no self-control.

The sun was just starting to rise and the three Omi's met back up. The explained what happened during the night. "Omi" Master Fungs voice echoed in the room. The Omi's panicked and quickly brought the rings together making one Omi again. Master walked into the room and saw Omi.

"Do you know what happened in the kitchen?"

Omi shook his head. "No, Master Fung, I was just outside practicing my Tiger Strike." Master Fung nodded and left.

Elsehwere Naruto was talking to the monk of fire. He had finally taken in her appearance. She was rather cut, 5'2, with short black hair done in the style of a ponytail and a modified monk robes.

''So if you're interested I can show you how to use chakra…Fire jutsu will be compliment your style,'' He said winking. Kimiko blushed and simply nodded. ''You know, it's probably a bit intimidating being the only girl at the temple, but that just means you're that gifted. Fire is one of the most indomitable elements and requires a lot of control. I look forward and seeing how far you come. So why don't you tell me a little about the adventures you monks had before I arrive.''

''Well if you really want to know. It starts like this...'' she began explaining everything from having arriving to the temple to the chameleon-bot incident. As they talked Kimiko felt herself relaxing around the blond.

Naruto was different from the other guys. He wasn't clueless, nor crude, or old-fashioned or anything like how the other guys. He didn't seem fit to dismiss her or look down on her because she was a female. Not to mention he could help her control her powers better which first manifested and she accidentally burnt her mattress.

Her teacher, a representative from the Temple had trained her in mastering the basics of her power and as well as English and Chinese. It actually felt nice to be around someone was taking time to befriend her that wasn't chased off or creeped out by her father's security detail. At least when she befriended people online she had a bit more freedom.

She actually felt like a teenage girl around him.

"A new Wu just went active. The Falcons Eye, it lets you see through solid objects." Everyone nodded as Dojo grew again and took of with the monks and Naruto.

Once more the five found themselves in another setting. This time it was a Mountain. The group had to split up, but Naruto made clones to ease the search load. Kimiko and Clay accepted the help of the clones. Raimundo was cocky and said he could find the Shen Gong Wu by himself. Omi wanted to try the ring again so he declined the help of the clones.

Omi made sure he was alone. "One Omi is not enough to search this mountain, but five is." Omi activated the ring again and split into five. "Now go find the...uh...thingy." The Omis were agreeing and saying that they should find the 'thingy' for about five minutes.

After they finally stopped and parted ways, they got distracted easily. Clay found one of the Omi's playing on the bridge they were on until it broke, causing them to fall, but Clay grabbed the bridge and lassoed Omi to prevent a deadly fall.

Kimiko found what she thought was the original Omi, griping his head in pain. Apparently he got brain freeze from eating the snow very fast. Raimundo found one Omi looking around sniffing and picking flowers. Naruto found a fourth Omi making snow angels. Our group reunited. "Hey, Omi seems a little off." Raimundo said. Kimiko nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Raimundo was confused. "How did you know, he was with me." Both of them looking and got surprised at seeing two Omis next to each other. Clay came in with a third one, the fourth one was with Naruto. "What the, aaw crap something tolds me I should have seen this coming." Naruto asked.

Dojo slithered by the other monks and Naruto. "Guys, Omi just got challenged by Jack Spicer. We have to get there before, oh no." Dojo saw the other four Omis. "Omi must have used the Ring of the Nine Dragons." Naruto placed his palm in his face. "Great, right now Omi is as dull as a sack of hammers, and one of the sacks of hammers is challenging Jack."

Everyone ran to the area where the fifth Omi was and the Falcons eye. As the got there the Xiaolin Showdown began.

0

-Cue the Showdown flashes-

0

The mountain grew a snowboarding obstacle coarse, Omi5 was dress up in winter clothing and had a animal helmet, orange red winter jacket, black snow pants, yellow boots, and purple gloves. Jack was still in his usual gothic gear. "GONG YI TENPAI" Jack shouted as he took off. Omi5 just laid on the snowboard and sled throughout the course.

Omi5 was close to the Falcans Eye but the chance slipped when the snowboard started to go back down the finishing point and went back on the course.

Kimiko, Raimundo, Naruto, Clay, Dojo, and Omis 1-4 were watching the showdown, but the Omi clones were acting childish and throwing a fit. "We wanna play now, we wanna play now, we wanna play now." They repeated over and over. The cliff they were on cracked and gave out, causing the four Omis to head towards the one in the showdown.

All five Omis collided and got buried underneath a bunch of snow. "That's gotta hurt in the morning." Naruto said. The others nodded. A glowing yellow light in the shape of Omi appear and the original Omi popped out of the now like a daisy in spring time.

"Jack Spicer, It's time to take this showdown to the next level." Omi said as a square of nine dots in rows of three glowed from Omi's forehead. Omi quickly got back on his snowboard and was shredding through the course. Jack Spicer was on top of the hill were the Shen Gong Wu was and quickly grabbed it before Omi could, which also caused Omi to fly past Jack and into a rock wall.

0

-cue ending showdown flashes.-

0

Jack was laughing manically. "Haha, so long Xiaolin Losers, as I, Evil boy genius Jack Spicer, now has the Falcans Eye and the Ring of the Nine Dragons, I the master of..." Jack was interrupted by Naruto. "You talk too damn much! Chaos Sphere!'' Naruto said launching the lightning yellow sphere of energy.

''Holy shit and crackers!'' The evil boy genius screamed in a high pitch body as he hopped on one of his bots and flew off.

Kimiko looked at Naruto. "You have got to make a list of what weapons, attacks, defenses, abilities, and what ever you can use. That last attack was awesome." Clay and Dojo agreed, Omi was still bummed out about losing the Showdown, but surprised at the attack Naruto used on Jack to make him run away that quickly.

Back at the Temple Master Fung was lecturing Omi about the consequences of his actions, costing them the ring and the Falcans Eye. The lecture was finished and Naruto, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay walked to Omi. "You feelin' okay partner?" Clay asked. Omi nodded.

"Yes, but I have been acting most irresponsible. We lost the ring and the Falcons Eye." Naruto smirked. "Well at least Jack has the ring." The young monks were confused until they got it.

"Jack Spicer has the Ring of the Nine Dragons." Omi said happily, a quick turn around of his mood.

0

-Jacks lair-

0

Nine Jacks were running around, destroying, smashing, hanging, swinging, eating, and the list goes on, so you get the point. Jack tried out the ring when he first got back and made nine of himself, causing the chaos that's happening right now. "Jack stop fooling around an get back to finding that power source now!" Wuya yelled at the Jacks, but they didn't listen. Due to the fact that their brains are the size of a walnut right now. Wuya growled in annoyance and left the room. Wuya remember what happened or almost happened to Jack earlier by a blond haired, whisker faced boy.

_'That boy…he has a lot of power…probably more then even Dashi…he has to be the one I sensed… I guess I did learn something from mother after all…If I can't charm him to sides with my feminine once I get my body back; I can always use my power and make him my play thing…who knows maybe he can give me powerful descendants.'_

Wuya cackled the rest of the way out of the hallway, going to find Katnappe for help.


	3. Rise to Apprentice! Re!

Xiaolon Kitsune

0

NarutoxKimikoxWuyaxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

Story Start(Takes place after episode 10)

0

Naruto decided to enjoy some tea with Master Fung. During such the monks were doing the laps that the blond instructed them to do. ''So no word?'' Naruto asked as Master Fung grimly nod.

''I'm afraid there hasn't been word from Chakara since she left all those years ago.''

''Damn…what could have happened to her? '' he voiced the question out loud. Chakara, the dragon of water from the previous generation was also Omi's mother.

''I have heard rumors…about a Wu deep within the confines of a temple in Africa that transports inhabitants to other worlds. Separating Hannibal Bean from his body after fighting him then sealing him in the Ying-Yang world is no easy feet. I tried to plead to the Tribunal to send more warriors to aid her but they wouldn't listen.''

''The wisdom of the Tribunal has faded with their age. Even an accomplished Xiaolin dragon like Chakara would have trouble with Hannibal… Looks like I'll be heading to Africa soon.''

''What about the monks? You seemed to have taken to training them.''

''I'm sure they'll be fine without my help for a few days. I mean their enemy is a depowered Wuya and some self proclaimed boy genius who doesn't even know martial arts. They shouldn't need my help and even so this is their battle to fight not mine. There would be no point if I did everything for them. Now about this place, would you happen to have any knowledge on said Wu?'' He asked as Master Fong stood up and pulled open a drawer and handed him a scroll.

''A Wu along that line would be heavily guarded…this is a scroll that gives clues on how to pass the trails.''

''Arigatou Fong-Dono…I'll take my leave now,'' Naruto said as he bowed then disappeared in a column of wind.

Naruto arrived at his destination, the temple was about the size of a skyscraper and had Aztec like architeture and runes. There were statues on the path of various animals. He walked in the opening and a slab of the temple shot up closing behind him. Taking a moment for hsi eyes to adjust to the dark he gazed upon the various various stone and chimera creatures, as well as many undead creatures from Egyptian theology. The snarling creatures surrounded him and as a result he had only one thing to say. ''Fuck my life!''

Back at the temple the Chosen Ones had dropped from exhaustion after the laps. Master Fong had taken this opportunity to let them know that Naruto had left for a day or so. He informed them that he was searching for a New Wu.

''Well why didn't he wait for us?'' Raimundo bristled in annoyance, feeling like he and the other monks were passed over. .

''Master Fung surely we could have aided him.'' Omi added, also feeling a bitunder valued.

''Calm your heads young warriors…the Wu he is searching for is inactive…It is important him for reasons I can not disclose.'' Master Fung replied in his usual sage like tone.

''How can we trust when he has all these secrets? He could be a double agent for Wuya or something,'' Rai once more accused the mysterious dragon.

''Raimundo, Naruto isn't some traitor. I known him for years surely I would know if he was evil.'' Omi declared, confident in his knowledge of the people around him.

''That doesn't mean…''

Dojo fell from the archway above scratching himself with a backscratcher. ''I'm breaking out in hives…A new Wu has been activated,'' He said pulling out a scroll. ''The Blade f Shadows,'' the image of a blade popped up. (Created by Flame Naruto. ''If someone is struck by this blade when it's active it will suck their shadow into the blade and putting the victim in a death like state and can only be revived if the shadow is returned. The only weakness is a bright flash of light or the sister sword the blade of light. 'So come on let's hop to it,'' Dojo changing into his true form.

Naruto had finally got passed those damn pesky creatures. Too bad he didn't bring his camera with him. The epic battle that happened could be counted as a Missed Moment for Awesome for anyone who would hear it. There were over twenty corridors all armed with various traps. How in the hell this temple and it's traps were constructed Naruto would never know? Like how were the traps set up once the people leaved? Were there alternative routes? And if so who are these mysterious people who could enter these temples moments ahead of adventurers yet known of the traps were activated?

He sighed as he pulled out several kunai from his pouch. He threw one into one of the corridors and a bright flame quickly shot out turning the kunai into ash. '''Great….this is going to be fun,'' He said creating clones as he continued his search.

A week had passed and the four chosen ones found themselves bored due to the lack of any Shen Gong Wu activity over the past course of a month of a half. It was a nice sunny day with hardly any breeze like it had been the past month. The only thing they found they could do is train or in Kimiko's place chat with friends over the internet on her pda. Eventually that got old as they settled into a stale and nearly scripted routine of chores and training. "How long has it been?" Raimundo asked lazily asked.

"Six weeks, four day, seven hours." Clay answered the question as Kimiko groaned. There was only so much Myspace and Facebook one could handle. Then their was also the fact that she never got around to start her lessons of learning Ninjutsu from Naruto.

It was actually a bit lonely without the blond around. She found his aloof attitude and love of nature; well when he wasn't experiencing bouts of insanity or blowing shit up quite comical and relaxing. Not to mention how he would pull pranks on everyone and set it up to make it look like someone else did it. Then she thought about it, she was the only one he didn't pull a prank on for some reason and her cheeks burned as she shook away the thoughts. They were allies and friends but beyond that their was nothing between them…right? Or at least she thought.

She thought back and at age fifteen she only had a few boyfriends. Most of them were only interested in the obvious things or the nerdier ones wanted new merchandise from her father's franchise for free before it came out. At first the only other guys that were a viable choice were her three team mates. One that had minimal experience with females and was a bit sexist not to mention short. The other was an old fashioned Texan and the last was hot-headed and a bit of a show-off. Then Naruto came along and changed things. She wasn't sure why she felt a need to be close to him but she figured a guy like him wouldn't be interested in her so she dismissed and burried her feelings.

"Cheer up my friends, this gives us more time to do more activities together." Omi suddenly said happily, causing the other three to be surprised at the sudden happiness.

The group of four tried some teamwork exercises, but it wasn't working so well as Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko blamed each other for the failure of it. Omi was trying his best to make all four of them friends. It was nothing how like he and Naruto would always train or play pranks. Unlike some of the other monks Naruto never teased Omi about his size and even admitted in confidence that he was once in Omi's place and was teased by others because of his height and about being hyper active; though in exchange his choice of clothing instead of being bald. The two were kindred spirits if one would examine their lives and habits. He was happy to learn there were new monks; new friends possibly coming to the temple. After some time they slowly bonded but things gotten better when his old friend returned.

He idolize how strong the blond was and ever sense he heard stories from Naruto about one of Genesis's oldest warriors Hiko the Dragon it inspired him to be Legendary Dragon warrior of his own right.

"Please my friends, we should work together as friends." Omi pleaded.

Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay didn't listen and went their rooms to get away from each other. As the day coursed, three of the four chosen ones were yelling at each other. "Omi can you please tell Clay that he's in my light." Omi was about to say something, but Clay interrupted.

"Omi, tell Kimiko I can meditate any where I like." Omi turned his head back to Kimiko to try to say something again, only to be further interrupted.

"Omi, please tell Kimiko and Clay that they're both GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Raimundo shouted, though luckily for poor Omi, Dojo came in.

"Guys, a Shen Gong Wu just went active-ohh, no wait two are going active at the same time." Dojo start shaking and pointing at two different directions.

Meanwhile in the basement of the Spicer basement Wuya also sensed the Wu.

"Jack!" Wuya shouted with her eye's glowing. "Two Shen Gong Wu are activating at the- no it can't be, three Shen Gong Wu are activating at the same time." Jack looked at the ghostly Heylin witch.

"I see…well which Wu should I go after?'' The Red-head asked.

''Quiet….I'll….'' Wuya was about to say , but started shaking even more. "W-wait, it not possible."

Both the temple and Jack's place-

"This is ridiculous. It's not three, but four. Four Shen Gong Wu are activating at the same time." Dojo and Wuya said at the exact same time.

With the chosen dragons.

"First up is the Lotus Twister. It can turn the user's limbs like flexible rubber." Dojo began the list of Shen Gong Wu. "I got this one." Kimiko said jumping of Dojo and landed in the swampy jungle. "Okay, next is the Longi Kite, which allows you to fly with the wings of a dragon." Dojo read from the scroll.

"As long as it gets my away from the others, I'll catch some rays." Raimundo landed on an island for find the Wu that's there.

"Then there's the Tongue of Saiping, allowing you to talk to animals."

"Whoo Whee, I'll gather this wu Dojo." Clay said in a cocky attitude that reflected Raimundo's usual attitude. Clay ran off to find the tongue in the frozen wasteland he was in.

"Finally there's the Sun Chi Lantern, which combines you chi with anyone around you. But I tell ya, Hot, Cold, and Hot again is not good for my skin." Dojo complained. Omi started his quest to find the Sun Chi Lantern in the desert sands.

At Jacks place the boy genius was preparing to leave gather the Shen Gong Wu, but Wuya stopped him. "Jack, in order to gain the Shen Gong Wu, I called some old 'acquaintances/" Wuya said. Out of nowhere, a girl in a cat suit came into view, which immedatel rubbed Jack thr wrong way as he knew said girl for years on end as their parents belong to the same social circle. Next came a white robot that could transform into other forms, and finally was a rolly poley looking young man in a violet stereotypical ninja outfit.

"Oh great…these idiots,'' Jack bristled. Katnappe laughed a bit at Jack's comment. "Oh your one to talk little boy….Besides it's not like you can gather all the Wu yourself.'' Katnappe taunted.

''Well pussy galore forgive me for not be able to get around like you do.'' Jack shot back as claws shot of Katnappe's hand.

''Watch it,'' The cat girl hissed as her eyes slit.

''Whoa holy shit!'' Jack screamed as he shot back. ''What the hell happened to you?''

''It's obvious that she came in contact with a Wu whose mystical energies had a connection to her animal affinity. It must have awakened her heritage which is apparently connected to cat demons,'' Wuya explained as she turned to the gathered Heylin Warriors.

''Right now we must use the old tactic you human's call the 'divide and concur tactic'. With it, we will defeat those Xiaolin pests once and for all." Wuya finished as the Cameleon Bot morphed it's head into the same faces as the four Xiaolin chosen ones.

''Wait…there's four of us but five of them…what about that Ho-Fox guy?'' Katnappe asked/covered up as the other ones gave her a 'what the fuck look?' ''The monks apparently has a new recrut or something. He's tall, has blond spiky hair and whiskers, but apparently he's some kind of fox demon.'' Katnappe explained as the others hadn't seen him. At hearing this bit of information a look of regret crossed Wuya's face which shocked Jack. As for as he knew the only things Wuya could emote was cackle, yell, then cackle some more, and rant at him.

''Nee-chan,'' came from her lips but not loud enough for anyone to hear. '_I will have my revenge…' _The spirit thought.

At the Swamp lands Kimiko had been searching for the Wu for several hours. She was getting frustrated as the nauseous inducing fumes made her sick to the stomach and seeped into her clothing. She was wearing combat books and camouflage pants which included the colors green, brown, and grey and a black T-shirt that hugged her torso snuggly. It didn't help that mosquitoes seemed to be loving her that after noon as she kept on swatting them or shooing them away.

''Damnit! I wish Naruto was here, he could have covered that area with his Kagebunshin in no time…I got to remember to ask him to teach me,'' She added with an after thought.

''Well, well, well what do we have here,'' an all too familiar voice echoed throughout the swamp.

''Katnappe!'' she exclaimed as a look of annoyance covered her features. '' I thought Naruto sent you home with your tail between your legs,'' Kimiko remarked then smirked as Katnappe hissed.

''Fox boy isn't here to save you,'' She said as she dropped down and got into a fighting position.

''The hell happened to your eyes?'' Kimiko asked referring to Katnappe's slitted eyes.

''Nothing you need to worry yourself about,'' She answered as they both got into a battle stance. Before they could fight the Lotus Twister floated up on top of the water. The two beautiful girls made a jump of the Wu.

At an island in the middle of the ocean Raimundo was lazily searched for the Longi Kite on the impressive and serene expanse of the island. The water receded only to crash upon the beach moistening some of the sand. Seagulls flew overhead as the Sun's warm glow covered the expanse. He finally found the Wu after several hours of searching. As Raimundo picked up the Wu, he saw a sexy blond in a red two-piece lifeguard bikini. She was about 5'7 with long blonde hair done in a braid with emerald green eyes.

"May I have that kite?" the sexy blond asked seductively, She then bent over to show her ample assets that threatened to fall out of her top.

Raimuno like all guys gave in to that perverted and ogled her. He almost gave the woman the Wu. "I would like to, but.." Raimundo trailed off when he saw the woman's legs change into the Chameleon Bot's legs when the water from the ocean splashed against it.

"..I don't give things to strangers." Raimundo finished. The Chameleon Bot tilted its head to the left before changing it's arms back and made a grab for the Longi Kite.

Raimundo, not letting go of the kite, refused to let the Chameleon Bot gain control of the wu.

Searchingly frantically in Antartica was Clay who wanted to find the Wu quick and get out of the frozen wasteland. Since he was from Texas he was used to the warm weather so he didn't take to cold weathers that well. Not like the Wisconsinites or other people that live in areas that are really cold in winter time. "Where is that tongue?" Clay asked himself. "Why don't you try looking over there." Tubbimura said. Clay saw that Tubbimura was close to the tongue and made a run for the Wu.

Tubbimura began his part of the plan an let Clay make it in time for a Xiaolin Showdown.

In a desert Omi had found the Sun Chi Lantern on a shriveled, dead tree branch in a sand hill. "The Sun Chi Lantern!" Omi shouted. As Omi ran towards the Shen Gong Wu, Jack hovered in by hover pack. "Hahaha, hello Opie."

"Jack Spicer, you are not going to take that Wu for your evil purposes." Omi said in his battle stance.

"I'd like to see you try." Both Omi and Jack grab the lantern. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, My Monkey Staff against your Orb of Tornami."

With Kimiko and Katnappe

"My Shroud of Shadows against you Star Hanabi" Kattnape stated in her showdown with Kimiko.

With Clay and Tubbimura-

Tubbimura cleared his throat. "I wager my Changing Chopsticks against your Serpents tail"

With Raimundo and the Cameleon Bot-

"My Fist of Tebigong against your Falcon's Eye" The Chameleon bot attempted to start a showdown with Raimundo.

All four chosen dragons-

"I accept. Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown." All four said, each doing a different kind of showdown.

0

With Kimiko and Katnappe-

0

Kimiko's showdown was to get to the Lotus Twister before your opponent, the hard part was to avoid the crocodiles, or were they alligators?

Katnappe thanks to her reawakened demon genes had not only become faster and stronger but had enhanced senses and brought new meaning to the word 'cat like reflexes.'

They had to leap from Gator to Gator as one slip up could cause their lives. The Gators would leap out of the water and attempt to tear into their flesh with their powerful jaws. Both girls were two fast and were able to avoid them. Eventually they ran out of gators as they landed on Lily pads. Kimiko smirked as she saw an opening and jumped on Katnappe's back and leap ahead.

The cat girl then got an pulled out her cell phone. "Operator, please connect me to Kimiko Tohomiko." She said into her cell phone.

Kimiko's cell phone gave of aloud ring tone and the lilypad she was on started rocking, but the lily pad she was on wasn't a lily pad, as it turned out it was one of the gators, causing Kimiko to lose balance and had to jump on a tree. Kimiko's cell phone rang again and the gators started to try to chomp at her.

Kimiko crawls up higher into the tree, then threw her cell phone to make the gators follow the ringing cell phone. Kimiko sighed in anger and she saw Katnappe with the Lotus Twister with her catty smirk. "I win" Katnappe said in a playful tone. Taking out a net gun, Katnappe fired a net and captured Kimiko, who was struggling to get out.

0

-With Clay and Tubbimura-

0

Clay's showdown challenge was a race to the Wu and having to avoid and get through the obstacles, and Tubbimura was keeping up pretty well for a fat ninja-wannabe. Clay and Tubbimura had dodged the flying snowballs and falling ice boulders. Before the could go any further, the were stopped by a large ice wall that went on for a long ways. Clay pulled out the serpent's tail out of his hat. "Serpent's Tai!l" Clay announced, activating the Wu and flew through the ice.

"That hardly seems fair." Tubbimura complained. Clay, still flying intangibly through the ice, noticed that Tubbimura was running next to the ice wall where it wasn't blocked and keeping up with Clay. 'Well I'll be a donkey's uncle, he's keepin' up.' Clay thought. Clay finally came out of the ice wall. The Tounge of Saiping was only a few meters away. Both Clay and Tubbimura were on opposite ends of the Wu. The only problem for the two large men was the ice was thin and cracking.

Clay was about to distribute his weight evenly, but he was smacked in the face by a fish. Tubbimura was throwing fish around Clay's position. "What in tarnation are ya doin'?" Clay asked. Tubbimura chuckled.

"Throwing out a snack."

"Sorry, but I'm more of a steak kind of guy." Clay dodged another dead fish that was thrown.

"They aren't for you." Tubbimura sneered. Suddenly, seals came up and started eating the fish that were around Clay, breaking the ice underneath the cow boy. "Changing Chopsticks." Tubbimura activated the Wu he got from Jack and gently tip toed to the tongue. "The tongue is mine." Tubbimura said in a small high pitched voice.

"Do ya have a blanket to spare?" Clay asked. Tubbimura, now back to original size, pulled out a sack and captured Clay.

0

-with Raimundo and the Cameleon Bot-

0

The Longi Kite flew off and hid from sight. "The Shen Gong Wu hides and we seek it." The Chameleon Bot said in the same female voice it had when it was disguised as a woman.

"I got the edge with the Falcon's Eye." Raimundo said as he took out his chosen Wu. The two didn't know the added challenge of the showdown was to be underwater, so a Tsunami that was big enough to sink an island crashed into the same island.

Underwater, the Chameleon Bot changed back into the woman, somehow not changing back when in the water. Raimundo was above the surface of the water and took a deep breath for diving underwater. As Raimundo swam down, using the Falcon's Eye to locate the Longi Kite, noticed that the Chameleon Bot changed again into a shark. Dodging the attempted bite and grabbing on one of it's fins, Raimundo tried attacking the metal shark, only for it to change into an Squid and wrapped one of its tentacles around Raimundo.

The squid formed Chameleon Bot turned its head and grabbed the Shen Gong Wu, thus winning the showdown.

"Okay you got the wu, so leave." Raimundo said angrily. The Chameleon Bot put the kite on its back and used a special capture arm Jack installed that bound Raimudo's arms and body. With Raimudo captured, the transforming robot took off to Jack's lair for the plan to finish.

0

-With Omi and Jack-

0

Omi and Jack's showdown was to get to the Wu first through the desert, and these showdown had a twist with it. Both Omi and Jack had to carry a glass of water and they can't spill a drop. Omi was having a bit of a hard time because there was a sand storm and it threatened to blow the glass out of his hand. Jack was having an easier time because of the Monkey Staff turned him into a half human and half monkey person. Because of this Jack could carry the glass with his tail and still keep is hands free.

"Don't worry Opie, I left you a few friends while I'm gone, hahaha." Jack said as he activated his desert model of his Jack Bots. "They're upgrades, get it Up-grades Hahaha." Jack joked lamely.

"Your joke is most obvious(Sp?) Jack Spicer." Omi said as he started to fight the Jack bots.

"Ah, your no fun anyway." Jack continued.

"WATER!" Omi yelled out as he ripped through the upgraded Jack Bots. Omi landed and caught his glass of water that flew out of his hands during the fight with the Jack Bots, but this gave Omi an idea. Jack was nearing the Sun Chi Lantern, that is until Omi ran at a fast speed and used Jack as a stepping stone and ran up to the tree that held the Sun Chi Lantern.

"Hey, your water." Jack was about to complain. Omi spit his water back into the glass he had. "I win your Showdown with a twist Jack Spicer."

Jack could only leave the Monkey Staff and hover away with his head down.

Naruto found that his search was fruitless. The damn monsters kept on coming back and since they were resillent like the undead, but yet not undead killing them didn't work neither did reviving them. He had been fighting for weeks and was growing tired. Why couldn't they be like real zombies? Zombies who couldn't tell why they couldn't move because they couldn't feel pain.

Then out of nowhere a portal opened and a familiar figure walked through. ''Well I'll be damned,'' Naruto said seeing who it was once the portal closed.

At the Xiaolin Temple Omi ran to the bedrooms. "My friends, I got the Sun Chi Lantern." Master Fung walked in.

"They are not here Omi!'' Master Fung said, turning on the lights. "They have been captured by the Heylin forces. I'm afraid you and Naruto are left." Omi couldn't believe it, his friends have be captured and it felt like it was his fault.

''Omi I know your about to blame yourself…calm your head…it was an obvious divide and concur tactic which was not something you could have been prepared for. I have a plan though this is what we do.'' Before Naruto could explain Omi interrupted him.

''Wait...how did you know they were captured by the Heylin Forces?''

''Some none-combat summons I left behind. Now as I was saying...''

Some time later outside the Spicer estate. "I know about packing light, but just the Sun Chi Lantern is a little ridiculous." Dojo said, dropping off Omi.

"It is all I need. Besides, there is still Naruto's plan."

Dojo nodded, he had listened to Naruto's plan and it was brilliant. Omi jumped through the weak security and took down one of the motion lights. Omi jumped in an open window and gripped to the ceiling, hiding fro a patrolling Jack bot. The same Jack bot was checking it's claws and adjusting its helmet, Omi was getting annoyed that the bot won't leave. The said Jack bot noticed Omi clucthing the wooden beam, and tried to capture said monk. Instead of Omi being captured, the bot was destroyed from a few martial art attacks he learned when he was growing up in the temple.

After taking care of the Jack bot, Omi continued to sneak around Jack's lair to find his friends. Finding a door that led to the basement, Omi found his friends gagged and shackled to a wall. "My friends, I have saved you." Omi said as he quickly removed the tape gags from the other three chosen monks. "Now you can thank me."

"Omi run.

" "It's a trap."

"Get outta here." Kimiko, Clay, and Raimunda said quickly.

"Um, that was not the thanks I was looking for."

"Well well well, it seems that little Omi came to save his friends. But what he didn't expect was us waiting." Wuya said as Jack, Kattnappe, Tubbimura, and the Chameleon Bot stepped out of the shadows. Omi got into his fighting stance. "Prepare to die." Wuya cackled. "Get him!" Wuya ordered. The four villains rushed Omi.

The Chameleon Bot changed into a lion and tried to claw at Omi, but Omi flipped the transforming robot towards a shelf. Katnappe tripped Omi and the four started a dog pile on Omi. "Now that we have captured the four Xiaolin Monks, nothing will stop us." Wuya cackled. Omi smirked. "I did not come alone Wuya."

Jack laughed. "Even if you did bring back up, it won't help you Xaiolin losers." Jack jumped off the dog pile and attempted to go for the Sun Chi Lantern, only to see it was no longer around Omi's neck. "What the? Where's the Sun Chi Lantern?" Jack asked.

''Looking for this?''

"Naruto." Kimiko shouted in relief as the blond nodded and Naruto replied. "The Hero always makes his entrance at the last minutes.'' he said as he freed the bound Xiaolon warriors.

"Thanks." Kimiko complemented.

"Hey no problem. Time to kick some ass!" the blond shouted as he blasted Tubbimura, Katnappe, and the Chameleon Bot got off Omi.

**"Hahaha, this should be interesting.'' **Wuya thought, at the very least she would be able to see the capabilities of this unknown element.

Naruto held up the Sun Chi Lantern. "Sun Chi Lantern…'' He then pulled out a second lantern that looked like just like the Sun Chi Lantern. ''Moon Chi Lantern,'' He used in conjunction. First he drew the elemental nature from the warriors using the Sun Chi Lantern then channeled his through the Moon Chi Lantern revitalizing the Monks.

The four chosen ones felt filled with energy. "Woah, I feel like I can take on a armada of Jack bots." Raimundo said.

''Kimiko you got Kattnappe…Clay, you and Omi got Tubbimura while Raimundo and I take care of the Chameleon Bot. GO"

"Fire!" Kimiko used her enhanced element and used it as a concussive blast which sent Katnappe flying out of the room.

Omi and Clay were doing just as well. Tubbimura being overweight like he was couldn't find himself able to dodge the attacks of the Monks thanks to Naruto's training. Omi ran and jump arching his feet so the weights Naruto had given him before he left impact against the fat ninja wannabe's stomach causing him to double over. That gave Clay the opportunity to attack.

"Earth" Clay kicked the fat ninja wannabe through the wall, using the power he got from the Shen Gong Wu.

''I been way too easy on you guys…I'm doubling your team work exercises and training,''Naruto remarked as he grabbed one of the Chameleon Bot's tentacle and used some alchemy to turn it into a cube. Looks like turning into an octopus wasn't the brightest choice.

"That's one why to take done on Spicer's bots." Raimundo remarked.

"Now all there left is Spi…'' Naruto turned to see he had already fled. ''Or he could just run away, that works too." Naruto finished. "Lets grab the Wu before the other villains get back up."

Finally piled on Dojo with the Wu Naruto made a mental note of all the Wu they had. Monkey Staff, Sword of the Storm, Sapphire Dragon, Serpent's Tail, Orb of Tornami, Star Hanabi, Lotus Twister, Longi Kite, Tongue of Saiping, and Sun Chi Lantern. The ride home on Dojo for the most part was quite until Raimundo said.

"I guess our teamwork does need working on." Raimundo said.

"I hear ya'll, Raimundo." Clay agreed, holding the Tounge of Saiping.

"It's alright guys, my team also had problems working together for awhile, you just have to trust you teammates and-" Naruto was interrupted by laughing, even he laughed too because he sounded like Master Fung. Thankfully the next few days were relaxing and devoid of madness. A chill day so to speak which the monks were thankful for. Until Naruto decided the relaxing and quiet afternoon was the perfect time to double their training regime and started focusing on Taijutsu. He decided to wait until their elements awaken before he started teaching them Ninjutsu.

A few days had passed and it seemed like things were going to be quiet until Dojo senses a new Wu going active. "Everyone, a new wu went active. We better get it before Spicer does." And not too long after the monks had slid into their now usual routine. The newest Wu was now apparently in a forest located in Canada. Omi seemed to be the most energetic today, looking for Wu in all the highs and lows. His latest search took him to a squirrel's den and as a result he was attacked by one. The squirrel was throwing its stored nuts at Omi, whom ran until he tripped on a tree root and found the heart shaped Wu he was looking for. Unfortunately Jack was there and was about to grab the Heart of Jong. As both grab the Wu, Naruto, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay made it to hear the challenge.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. The challenge is gathering acorns." Omi said. Everyone rose an eyebrow.

"Like a squirrel?" Jack asked.

"Yes, squirrels are formidable warriors." Everyone sweat dropped. _'Okay, better up Omi's training. On second thought maybe a therapist is in order.' _Naruto thought as Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo thought the same thing.

The trees grew into unimaginable sizes. "Gong Yi Tempai." the two challengers shouted. Omi had bet the Jetbuutsu and Jack bet the Lotus Twister. Omi, having the upper hand with the Jetbootsu, was defying gravity and hovered to different branches to gather more acorns. Jack also used his Wu, but was picking them slowly.

"Pick up the pace Jack." Wuya yelled. "Hey, I'm picking as fast as my rubbery arms can." Jack yelled back.

Omi had a bigger pile of acorns than Jack had. "Yeah, go Omi." Kimiko shouted. Naruto knew it was too early to celebrate, Jack still hasn't cheated yet. Omi hovered towards another branch and high speed, but Jack stretched his arm in Omi's path, causing the young monk to crash through several brnaches, shaking the tree violenty leading to a shower of acorns towards a happy Jack.

The Heart of Jong slowly levitated to Jack's hands. "Haha, take that Xaiolin Lo-ahhh." Jack gloated until he started running away from an incoming missile(Naruto's doing.)

"It's alright Omi, it's not like there's an the_end_of_all_life_as_we_know_it kind of threat is coming." Raimundo sarcastically remarked.

Back at the temple Naruto, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay came back to the temple on Dojo. "Hello young ones, were you able to obtain the wu?" Master Fung asked. Everyone shook their head.

"No master, we did not." Omi said sadly.

"Don't worry young monk, Shen Gong Wu will come and go. Tell me, what Shen Gong Wu was it?" Fung was curious at what Wu was won in a showdown.

"The Heart of Jong." Naruto stated as Master Fung turned into a pale, dead blue color.

"Then it is the end of all life as we know it." Everyone gasped and Naruto slapped the back of Raimudo's head.

"Ow, why did you hit me?"

"Cuz ya jinxed us." Clay said. " You said quote' It's not like there's an the_end_of_all_life_as_we_know_it_threat'.

''There is a reason why…One I can't remember at the moment…I'll look to see why its a problem in the Shen Gong Wu scroll." Naruto ran to the room where the scroll was kept.

Later, once information was gathered on the Heart of Jong the Chosen Ones were called to the main room and informed of the terror that was Mala Mala Jong. The Heart of Jong was created out of the heart of an ancient evil war lord of the same name. When brought together with the Two-Ton Tunic, Jetbootsu, Fist of Tebigong, Third-Arm Sash, Shroud of Shadows, and the Eye of Dashi the Wu would become an Avatar for the Ancient Demonic warrior's spirit. Only one thing came to Naruto's mind when he learned of this. 'What in the hell was Dashi thinking!'

"You must flee young ones, the threat of 10,000 years of darkness will come close." Fung said.

''I didn't spend all of this time training to run and hide…I'm not afraid of this Mala Mala Jong Thing.'' Raimundo argued.

''This is no time for recklessness Raimuno! Do as you are told!'' Master Fung said in a harsh tone.

The remaining Shen Gong Wu was gathered and put into a trunk to carry. Naruto and the Chosen ones then took off took off on Dojo towards Mt. Hong. Master Fung didn't know they were heading to the mountain and prepared the other temple monks for battle.

After narrowly escaping the missile Naruto used against him, Jack had returned to his little lair. "Okay, now follow my instructions carefully." Wuya gave out the instructions to put together Mala Mala Jong. First he had to place the Helmet of Jong at the top end of the table, the Two Ton Tunic as a torso, the Jetbootsu as feet, the Fist of Tebigong as the left hand and the Third Arm Sash as the right arm. the Eye of Dashi was used as a badge. Finally Shroud of Shadows was used as a cape. "Now we have one piece left." Wuya grinned.

"A carrot nose?" Jack asked, holding up a carrot. "No you fool, the Heart of Jong." Wuya yelled at Jack. Jack placed the Heart of Jong inside the tunic and waited. After a few seconds, the heart started beating at a high rate and shot out blue fire. The Tunic turned into its active form, with blue fire coming out of it. The flames went into the Fist of Tebigong, wrapped around the Third Arm Sash. The blue flames also went inside the Jetbootsu, making the feet. Finally Mala Mala Jong's flaming head appeared out of the Helmet of Jong.

Mala Mala Jong got up from the table and started walking of. "He's your replacement." Wuya said as she flew off to give Mala Mala Jong commands. Jack's jaw became slack and was too stunned for words, although he was mad that Wuya threw him away like a play thing.

Mala Mala Jong marched towards the temple, under orders of Wuya to gain more Wu. They met some resistance by the monks inhabiting the temple, but it was nothing Mala Mala couldn't handle. All the monks could do was fight back with Bo staffs and arrows, which was useless against a being made out of Shen Gong Wu.

"You're too late Wuya, the chosen ones have already fled with the Shen Gong Wu. Even I don't know where they are." Master Fung explained with a sly smirk as Wuya roared in outrage.

The group of heroes were sitting around a fire in one of the caves of Mount Hong. It was several miles north of the temple and was often used as survival training for monks.

''Mala Mala Jong could be attacking the temple now…we should be at the temple fighting with Master Fung.'' Raimundo declared in annoyance. He felt like he was running away like a coward. He felt that they should be out there fighting and not running.

''Such fool hardiness could get us killed. Mala Mala Jong is made up of Wu and even my attacks would prove useless for the most part. Nothing sort of destroying the Wu or sending it to another dimension would stop it and that would disrupt the balance that this world has probably gotten used to these past centuries,'' Naruto pointed out.

''Besides, Master Fung ordered us to guard the Shen Gong Wu,'' Omi added.

''But…'' Raimundo tried to argue only for Omi to interrupt him.

''All we can do is formulate a plant to defeat Mala Mala Jong…In case…'' Omi didn't finish as he turned around and a grim look adorn his features.

''Master Fung fails,'' Clay finished.

Time had passed as everyone tried to come up with a plan to defeat the so called undefeatable creature. Normally such a creature would be easy for Naruto to take on, but it was made of mystical objects. That and it didn't have an acutal spirit. So he began making a list of possible ideas. Maybe sealing the Wu in some sort of way? But then they would be unuseable and the blond was quite curious in learning their secrets. Being able to find out how to create items like this would be a help to Genesis. Also he wanted to study this Mala Mala Jong creature and find a way to recreate it's supposed abilities into armor for the organization.

"We need a plan to beat Mala Mala Jong." Kimiko voiced all their thoughts.

"It's obvious it's heart is the weak point…we take it out and Mala Mala Jong's spirit will be sent straight back to hell,'' Naruto put in his input. Still tripping over the fact that Dashi made the blasted thing.

"We could use the Serpent's Tail to slip through the Two Ton Tunic." Clay added.

Omi shook his head. "It would be no good, the Mala Mala Jong would use the Eye of Dashi against us."

Naruto was about to voice that it didn't make any sense how the Eye of Dashi would affect them while they were intangible, but then again their was no telling with the Wu.

While the others were making a plan, Raimundo slipped out unnoticed and with the Sword of the Storm.

Raimundo was surveying the damage of the temple and after searching the grounds he finally found Master Fung laying on the ground. "Master Fung." Raimundo ran towards the old monk.

"Raimundo, I told you not to return. Do you have any idea what you have done?" Master Fung went into unconsciousness. Raimundo thought he heard something behind him. Behind Raimundo was indeed the known invincible Heylin warrior, Mala Mala Jong. The Sword of the Storm flew out of Raimundo's hand and straight into Mala Mala Jong's hands.

Mala Mala Jong then grabbed Raimundo and backed pushed him against the wall. "Well, if it isn't Raimoundo. Maybe you can tell me where your friends are."

"Like I would tell you an anything." Raimundo remarked. Wuya had expected this from a person like Raimundo. Instead, Wuya shrunk down and went inside Raimundo's head.

Inside Wuya found the location of the other monks and remaining Wu. "They're at Mount Hong." The two went off to Mount Hong.

''Kuso! Damn that Rai…I'm putting him through hell when this is over,'' Naruto said as Mala Mala Jong approached them.

''Omi you use the Serpent's tail to locate the Golden Tiger Claws…the rest of us are going to try to hold him off,'' Naruto said as he crouched his legs and started gathering sacred chakra.

The bald monk nodded and used the Serpent's Tail to try to head to the center of the earth to get the Golden Tiger Claws.

''Clay…Kimiko you two stay inside…if Mala Mala Jong get's passed me then it'll be up to you two to hold him off,'' Naruto said as he shot forth.

_'Naruto, you better come back in one piece.' _Kimiko thought.

Mala Mala Jong and Wuya were nearing the Mountain, but before Mala Mala Jong could continue any further Naruto kicked the Wu made monster back down the path.

**"You!**" Wuya said with venom in her voice.

"Yep, its me." The sage replied with a smirk. While waiting for the creature he had gathered chakra and entered sage mode while waiting for the creature. The normally cerulean blue eyes

became toad-like and took on the sheen of gold and along the outline of his eyes was red pigmentation that cross horizontally. Mala Mala Jong got up and started to attack Naruto.

Naruto blocked an incoming with the Blade of Shadows and Kuro Keiro of Kitsune (Nine Paths of the Kitsune). ' _What in god's name possessed Dashi to do something as stupid as make a Wu like this?' _Naruto thought as he continued his fight with Mala Mala Jong.

Wuya watched the blonde fought with ferocity and knew even in this state he was holding back. It was one of the things she picked up from her Nee-chan and found herself impressed but wondered what the blond was planning. Why she indeed was currently thinking of having children of her own, once she got her body back a bit of fun was in order.

Omi was jumping from cool black lava stones that are still hot from the temperature of the magma of the near center of the earth. "Oh, ouch, ow, the Golden Tiger Claws, OW." Omi grabbed the gold claw gauntlet that was still hot and activated it, teleporting back to the surface.

Naruto found himself on the defensive against the creature. Despite what he threw at it the creature seemed to shake it all off. Clay and Kimiko joined in and tried using their powers and Shen Gong Wu but it all proved futile.

_'Damn…I didn't want to do this…but it looks like I have no choice,' _Naruto thought as he began to gather power. He would be able to survive whatever the creature through at him but that didn't hold same for his two team mates. He decided it was better if these Wu were destroyed then in the wrong hands.

"No matter what you do, Mala Mala Jong is invincible." Wuya gloated until Mala Mala started scratching its chest in pain. "What? What's going on?" A slash appear out of nowhere in the way only the Golden Tiger Claws can do. Out of the teleporting slash came Omi with the Heart of Jong in his hands.

Without the heart, Mala Mala Jong was no more and became a pile of Wu.** "NOOOOOOOOO!" **Wuya roared then fled the scene.

The monks and Naruto returned to the temple and began repairs, which was coming along thanks to Naruto's kagebunshin. Due to having to combat Mala Mala Jong numerous of the monks were criticall injured and most of them would be down for the count for weeks on end. "I am pleased to say that you all have reach the next level,'' Master Fung said as he handed sashes to Omi, Clay, and Omi. Naruto who of course was already a dragon didn't get one along with Raimundo.

"Um Master Fung, I didn't get one." Raimundo stated.

"I am sorry Raimundo, but you are not yet ready for the level of Xiaolin apprentice." Master Fung explained to Raimundo.

"Oh, I get it. They get rewarded for defeating Mala Mala Jong, but I get left behind because I tried to help fight the same guy. That's it, I'm done with this. I get no appreciation" Raimundo stormed out of the main gate of the temple.

"Raimundo!" Omi shouted as he tried run towards Raimundo's direction, only to be stopped by Master Fung. "Let him go young one, he needs to find his own path."

000000000000

Chapter End

000000000000000000

Well another day another chapter…still taking suggestions for original Wu. And I hope you all enjoy the revision.


	4. Betrayal

Xiaolin Kitsune

0

NarutoxKimikoxWuyaxHarem

0

Super Naruto

0

Story Start

0

Raimundo wasn't sure where he was walking to, nor did he care. He knew he has to get out of there. He felt unappreciated and left behind by the others. When he, 'Naruto' had come to the temple he was the same level of the other three. They were four Dragons-in-Training, but now there were Three Apprentices and him.

"Good old Rio De Janeiro, here I come," Rai muttered, casting one last angry glare at the temple and the mixed memories it conjured. "I never should have left you in the first place. What was I thinking?"

"Raimundo, wait!" Kimiko cried, dashing up to meet him. To his surprise, it was her alone with none of the others by her side. To him she was one of the best things if only thing about the temple. But seeing how she was taken interest in the new resident blonde it was another thing just to chalk up for his reasons to leave.

"I've made up my mind and you can't change it," he snapped angrily and she flinched. Some rescue mission, it was doomed to fail.

"Please, just listen to me," Kimiko begged and moved in front of him blocking his exit. ''Just here what I have to say and by the end if you disagree I'll let you go.''

"All right," Raimundo said and plopped down on the dirt road.

Kimiko inhaled some air and let it settle in her stomach and took a seat.

"Look, I know you think it was unfair that Master Fong didn't give you the level of apprentice like he gave us-" Kimiko began only to be interrupted.

Raimundo snorted in response to her statement. "That would be the understatement of the year."

"But, I'm sure if you work hard, you'll be with us in no time! I mean with Naruto…'' Once more she was interrupted by the angry Brazilian.

''Oh yeah sure like he'll help me…he has to much fun making me his punching bag,'' The Brazilian snapped curtly. He had just become frustrated by the whole thing.

''That's not true…if anything…'' Kimiko stopped herself.

''If anything what?''

She sighed and rubbed her hands. ''It was a private discussion between the two of us…it was about his past,'' She said which seemed to do the trick as she gained Raimundo's full attention.

''You remind him of two people…the first turned traitor for the promise to power…to kill the person he thought was responsible for his family…his entire clan's massacre. That person, Naruto thought of him as a brother. Naruto grew up alone and hated by all but a hand full of people. Those old memories of his which he clings to, never forgetting the life he had so he could prevent other people from experiencing his suffering. To prevent another like that person from being born,'' she paused to take a breath and then continued. ''That person was his team mate and was loved by the village, or more specifically the power of his eyes was loved. He could have possibly have everything he could have ever wanted or needed if he reached out to the people who were willing to help him. If only he acted in a matter where people weren't wary of him he could have had the backing and the love of the entire village, but he threw it all away for one goal. That goal was to kill the person responsible for massacring his family... the person he wanted to kill was his older brother,'' Kimiko said as Raimundo gave it some thought.

''So is that his deal? He's taking it out on me because…'' Rai trailed off only for Kimiko to interrupt him this time.

''No!'' Kimiko interrupted knowing what he was assuming. ''I'm not done…yes you share traits to him but you remind him of one other person remember?''

''Well who is this person and why should I care?''

''The reason you should care because the other person you remind Naruto of is Naruto himself,'' She said as Raimundo adorned a confused look. ''Hot-headed and a bit of a show-off… …you're a mixture of what he used to be…what he wanted to forget…how foolish and immature he used to be he told me….and how he held a traitor as a high as regard as a brother. He doesn't want to see you go down the path to ruin…he doesn't know how to deal that you have a mixture of traits of two people who are opposites.''

''I see…well I'm not him or that other guy no matter the similar traits…I'm my own guy…besides why do you care if I leave? You have Fire Powers and the others…you don't need me.''

''You're wrong, if you leave I won't have you and you're my friend just like the others are. I don't have many real friends; most of so called friends are children of my father's contacts or workers. So could you at least stay one more day? That's all I asked of you?'' She asked as he sighed.

''Fine…but if I do this, if anything happens; then you won't stop me from leaving ok?'' He asked as he stood up and helped her up.

''Thank you…that's all I ask,'' She said as the two headed back to the temple.

That Morning Naruto had once again left that morning in search for the Shen Geng Wu to find that acquaintance of his. For some reason neither he nor Master Fung would elaborate as to what the Wu to do so the four chosen ones thought nothing of it.

Else Where in the basement of his home Jack Spicer was working on a new invention. Ever sense Wuya had spurned him a bit a realization had come to him. He became far to dependent on the ghost who wasn't completely dependent on him. So that was where this new invention would come in. He would gather the Wu and become his own master and rule the world. He ignored the Spectral as she flew in.

'**'Nice work Jack…excellent Craftsmanship,**'' The specter kissed up hoping the teen was too upset about her betrayal or flat out dismissal as it really was.

''Beat it Wuya,'' He replied through the protective face masks as the sparks of his torch continued to fly out and land on the cold steel surface of his work bench.

'**'Jack don't be like that…can't we let bygones be bygones?'' **She asked as she floated to the other side of his work bench.

''You kick me to the curve like some unwanted trash for your ol' so great individual warrior, who gets busted in less then twenty four hours and you expect me to take you back? You can forget it not interested.''

'**'But you forget one thing…without me you can't track the Shen Gung Wu…without me your so called world conquest is nothing more then a pipe dream.''**

''And that my not so dear specter is where your wrong,'' The teen replied as he placed the finishing touches on his project. He pulled a polygon shaped like device with arrows pointed in each direction and an antenna.

''You see your little betrayal thought me something… I took to heart and I made this….Wu Analyzer Finder and Tracer….the Wafat…I know name needs work but it'll serve it's purpose. It Finds the Wu when they activate and leads me right to it.'' He said attaching it to a miniature jet and climbed in.**''How on Earth did you manage to come up with something like this?''** The Heylin witch asked perplexed.

''The Orb of Potential duh,'' He said like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

''You damn parasite…after all I did for you, this is how you repay me?'' She raged.

''Why should I care? After-all we no longer work together…I'm glad I did actually…I look back on my life and saw how pathetic and much of a loser I was…now that my potential has become unlocked I'm one step closer to be a somebody,'' He said as he pressed the ignition and opened the hanger as he shot out into the sky on his way to the next Wu.'**'That foolish bastard…oh he'll get his soon enough**, **''** Wuya said darkly as she went about putting another one of her plans into action.

The four chosen ones were gathered out for a demonstration on the grounds. The three Apprentices were each told to select a Wu and call out it's name along with their element. Kimiko found she could turn the Star Hanabi into a flaming projectile. Omi could summon ice through the Orb or Tornami and Clay could use the Third-Arm slash to create a solid fist of Earth. Of course Raimundo was being sore and made snarky comments while Omi of course made his egotistical comment about training him to apprentice level but of course not as good as him. Of course this led to Raimundo using the golden tiger claws and bolted.

In the Arctic Region Naruto continued his search. ''Not here either,'' Naruto murmured as he continued searching the region. He was in Kitsune form and tried to locate Chakara's scent but he couldn't seem to find it. The one thing he couldn't seem to shake was the sense of dread, that something bad was going to happen. What he didn't know that he was right and the end of the world would be coming soon.

In another region of the world. ''My beautiful Rio Dan Janeiro I should have never left you,'' Raimundo said looking down upon the city from the side of a cliff. Unknown to him a ghastly figure had been expecting his arrival.

**''A pity isn't it.'' **A suave voice spoke, it was none other then the Heylin Witch Wuya.

''Wuya!'' He jumped up. ''Stay out of my head you ugly ghost hag.''

**''Calm your head Raimundo, I am alone and as you know I can not harm you.''**

''So…what are you doing here?''  
**  
''A funny thing happened when I entered your mind. Not only did I discover the location of the hidden Shen Gung Wu I discovered a few other things as well.''**

''Hey! Lot's of guys Mast-''

**'No not that…I learn that your not at all happy with being a Xiaolin Warrior. ''**

''Uuhhhh….''

**''Yes…I sensed your dissatisfaction with the endless training, the bare bones life style, and the lack of appreciation.''**

''You got a point here?''

**''I offer you a faster more rewarding way…one that appreciates your unique talents and abilities,''** She said creating an image that was filled with all of Raimundo's desire. A game room field with all kinds of sport equipment, a video arcade, and a butler brining him Pizza and Soda. That image was cut short as Wuya had more to say.**''I can give you anything your heart desires. Join me Raimundo and your heart is yours.''**

He thought about it for a moment. ''No…not I couldn't,'' he said with uncertainty when Wuya's eyes began to glow green.**''I'm sensing a Shen Gung Wu….We can begin our partnership right now…what do you say Raimundo?''**

''I…I got to go,'' He said ripping a hole in the space in front of him and teleporting back to the Xiaolin temple.

Back in the Arctic Region Naruto found a temple deep under the ice. He wasn't sure what the Wu was but it better be damned good. The guard was that of a White Crystal wolf. Because it was crystal most of his attacks whether Tai, Nin, or Genjutsu just seemed to bounce off. The only thing he could think of was magma but that didn't seem to be likely.

Once more we return to the temple.

''Aah here it is,'' Master Fung said as the Wu revealed itself in the scroll.

''What is it ? What's the Shen Gung Wu?'' Raimundo asked as he came through a portal.

''There you are I…wait…how did you know A Wu has gone active?'' Dojo questioned suspiciously.

''Aah you know tiger like instincts,''The Brazilian offered up lamely but the others decided to overlook it.

''The Reversing mirror…it reverses the effect of any Shen Gung Wu…like for instance the Two-Ton Tunic would become as light as a feather,'' Master Fung explained.

''Whoa…as Kimiko would say that's heavy…or not.'' Omi replied butchering yet the english sentence like every other example on a weekly basis.

''Jokes aren't going to get Shen Gung Wu people saddle up.'' Dojo said as he transformed.

At the end of a beach in a light tower Wuya tried with all her might but can't manage to lift the Reversing Mirror. That Wu along with another was instrumental to her rise to power.

''What's the matter Wuya? Need a hand?'' Jack mocked from his ship as he entered. ''To bad yours is all ghostly.

**''The mirror is mine you bastard…you wouldn't even knowing about the Wu if it wasn't for me!''**

''Well you know what they say…losers weepers.'' He said about to grab the Mirror.

''The only one who will be weeping is you Jack Spicer…and you as well Wuya…you will weep over your lose.'' Omi said jumping off Dojo and entering the Lighthouse.

''Wow…that was the lamest taunt ever…stick to the jumping and kicking Omi.''

''As you wish!'' The little monk as he swiftly spun and launched himself into the air.

Jack attempted to throw a punch only for Omi to land doing a handstand on his hand and leaping down to mirror to kick it into the air. He launches it up only for Jack to activate his helicopter backpack. ''Too slow…'' The want to be world conqueror didn't finish as Kimiko appeared and kicked him to the ground catching the mirror.

''Got it…'' She said.

''Jack Bots Attack!''

The machines floating using their rockets and swarm the tower. Two of them caught Kimiko off guard while another grabbed the reversing mirror.

Clay leapt off Dojo and slammed into five of the bots rendering them to piles of scrapped and grabbed the reversing mirror. Jack whiles in and kicks it up. Just as he was about to grab it Raimundo appeared out of thin air and they both caught it at the same time.

''Spicer I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown.''

''What's wrong Wuya got no one to root for?'' The dragon said picking at the Heylin Witch.

**''Beat it pest.''**

''I wager my Golden Tiger Claws against your Lotus Twister…flash light tag is the game…first one caught in the light beam loses ….''

''Whatever…''

**''Xiaolin Showdown…'** they both announced.

The arena was created as the Light Tower split into several differently constructed pieces of material that was parted as if it was a puzzle. The pieces hovered afar but could easily be put back in place. The light of the Tower remained in place as it's light rotated without pause or fail.

''Gong Yi Tenpai!'' - Both said as they went about the showdown. Both of them used their respective Wu to dodge the light but it proved more challenging then thought. Right when Raimundo was about to hop through another Portal Jack used his stretched arms to catch Raimundo by the legs holding him place so the light would hit him. Thinking quickly Raimundo created a small hole and pushed his hand forward. The hole opened behind Jack which cause him to be pushed over and fall forward and get hit by the light causing him the showdown.

The showdown ended with Raimundo with three new Wu.

''Alright Raimnudo.'' Kimiko cheered.

''Way to go partner.'' Clay added.

'That's what I'm talking about.'' Dojo exclaimed.

''Raimundo…your showdown in the Showdown was most impressive…and your not even a Xiaolin apprentice.''Omi stated, once more rubbing in Raimundo's failure to exceed.

''Your right Omi…I'm not,'' He said, his face darkening as he turned to briefly face them before making way to Wuya. ''So…where do you want them?''

''Huh!"

''What!''

''Pardon me!''

''Hey!''

''Oh Boy!''

Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Jack, and Dojo said respectively.**''Hahahaha…well done Raimundo…''**

''Rai what are you doing?'' Kimiko questioned.

''I'm done with this whole Xiaolin thing…for now on you can find me on the Heylin side…Golden Tiger Claws…'' And with that he was gone.

Naruto clutched his arm where the wolf had gnawed his arm. He breathed out with each step he took as a small wisp of air formed out of his breath and the cold. He came to an alter with a White Orb sat. ''Another Wu huh? This better be worth it…'' He said as he lifted the orb. The door behind him shut closed as two of the walls were pulled apart on the opposite side of the rooms. Their stood two crystal warriors about twice the size of the wolves. ''I fucking hate my life.''


End file.
